Green Delusion
by AXENATOR
Summary: Axel has been thinking strange things about his best friend lately, and figures out what is behind it. But will he pretend it's nothing, or take action to make sure he gets what he really wants? [AxelRoxas]
1. Take it Back to Square One

Hah! I couldn't help myself! I needed to write it! This story has been haunting me as I lie in bed at night I hear the voices say "Make an Axel and Roxas fic... make one..." So here it is. Yes, I know PB is not finished. It will be in the nest chapter of it that I write. But I need to write this out of my system so that then I can get the last chapter of PB out. neh? THe first chapter is like.. introducing people...I think that english class has gotten me about the Freytag's Pyramid and everything and-(gets glares from readers) ehehe.. let's go on to the Disclaimer shall we?

Disclaimer: This is the first chapter which means I must make this sound good. I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fnatays characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square and Disney.

Warning: crazy authoress writing becuase her mind is so filled with other things that the story just kind of...moves along like a rabbit running on... uh... tacs... on molasses? Yeah...

* * *

My name's Axel. A-X-E-L.

Got it memorized?

I've got a problem at the moment, and I'd really like to try to find some help.

"Sure, Namine. I'll meet you at the library. What time?"

The problem happens to be the person, rather the boy or young man, whichever you'd like to call him, that's sitting next to me.

"Uh, what about 4 o'clock? Does that sound good?"

Plus, the girl whos standing next to the lunch table talking to him.

"Okay, see you then!" The cheery voice echoed through my mind, making my right eye twitch. I watched the retreating blonde as the boy sitting next to me let his eyes linger on her for a bit longer then I would have liked. I snorted, bringing his attention back to the three of us at the table.

My problem is that Roxas talking to Namine greatly, **greatly **angers me.

Now, I don't have a problem with the girl. She's nice, pretty, and gets good grades. So I can't understand **why** Roxas talking to her in such a good mood would upset me so.

"Axel, you set my paper on fire didn't you?" I looked at Riku who was holding up his homework that he had let me borrow the other day.

"It fell out of my bookbag. It was a horrible accident, but at least I saved it." I grinned at the silver haired boy who still didn't look happy.

"Now the teachers will know you copied my work because you're the craziest pyro in the school and you're in my class." He said unhappily. He shouldn't frown like that; it ruins his features…for Sora I mean. Sora is upset that he doesn't see the kid he worships smirking. Well he doesn't worship him in public; I just happen to know that his diary is full of Riku's name written in hearts. Good black mail material.

"Axel." He said sternly and I cracked a small laugh.

"Rewrite it?" I answered and received an exasperated sigh from Riku.

"Thing 1 and Thing 2," I looked up to the voice and saw Cloud come over and ruffle Roxas and Sora's hair. Or should I say, his twin brother's hair.

"What is-"

"It, Cloud?" Sora and Roxas timed it perfectly after their many years of practice. When they finished each other's sentences it annoyed Cloud to no end, as seen from the furrowing brows on his face as he took a deep breath.

"I saw Tidus before. He says that the Blitzball game is starting 15 minutes earlier so here are your slips to get out of class." He took out two blue slips so that the blizballers could get ready in time for the 1st home game of the season. I was planning on skipping piano lessons today to see Roxas- I mean the game. I wanted to see the first game. Besides, I liked getting my mom angry; that's why I got the two tattoos under my eyes.

"Are you coming to watch us? Or do-"

"You have 'something' to do with Leon today?" they said again making Cloud wrinkle his nose in annoyance but he contained it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. We have a Biology poster to put together for class." He straightened himself as if to prove that he was better than them because he was doing projects while they didn't. Poor Cloud doesn't really believe he's smart does he? Leon does most of the projects anyway…

"A Bio project, huh? What's it on?" I asked lazily, seeing if I could get anything interesting from him. I was in fact, since Cloud's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Well, uh…" He lowered his voice as if the word was poison. "Sex."

"Oh don't worry, Cloud. You and Leon have plenty of experience in that field." I smirked and Cloud started to cough and then glared at me.

"I-"

"Cloud." We all looked up to see Leon, the king of Sunshine. Also lovingly referred to as Mr. Sunshine. Even though… he seemed more that of a ray of darkness and anger.

"Yeah?" Leon just stared at him, and almost like telepathy, Cloud knew what he was saying. Simply amazing, I think I should do my science project on this when it comes time to do one.

"Okay. See you guys. Good luck on your game!" He poked Sora in the chest and gave Roxas a thumbs up before running after the stalking figure of Leon.

"You'll be there today right, Riku?" Sora turned and looked at Riku with a face that said: "If you don't come I'm sure to lose because I need your support to win." Riku misread the look though, and it looked like he saw it as: "Please come so that after we win the game you can molest me." I knew because Riku had this wild smirk on his face that only meant trouble for little Sora. Not that it seemed like the brunette didn't like it.

"Sure I'll come. Obviously, you need me to be there so that I raise team spirit with my good looks." He stated as if that was a fact, which, it was. But that's besides the point here. Sora looked like he was going to jump for joy and he hugged Riku from the side and Riku oh so casually, put his arm around Sora's waist.

"Axel…" I looked over at the quiet blonde sitting next to me who looked nervous about something.

"Yeah?" In a voice that would let him know I was listening.

"Will…will you be coming?" I thought I was going to strangle him. Of course I was! What was he stupid? Roxas wasn't, I knew that, but obviously, yes I was coming I wouldn't miss him-the game for the world!

"Duh, Roxas. Are you on something today? I told you yesterday I was planning on coming." I reminded him that I did call him yesterday to make sure the time that I had written on my calendar was right. He was my best friend; I couldn't miss his first game.

"But I remember you have piano every Thursday…"

"Axel has piano?" Riku snickered at me and I flipped him off.

"So what? When I become a great pianist and be rolling in dough, you'll be working at some super market with high schoolers that have bad acne."

"But Axel, aren't you already, 'rolling in the dough?'" Sora questioned, referring to the fact that my mother, who was manager of a Disney park in Japan, married my millionaire father.

"But that isn't **my** dough." I corrected him.

"But you use it." Riku pointed out.

"Whatever, it still isn't mine. Actually, I bet Sora will be the one at the super market. Riku will get control of his dad's world famous bakery and be rolling in both kinds of dough." I laughed slightly at my bad joke but Sora though it was hysterical and almost fell on the floor. Luckily, Riku still had his arm 'casually' wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling. I glanced at Roxas, as a thought of casually wrapping my arm around his waist- no! What are you thinking Axel? Snap out of it! He's your best friend, for-

"So you're skipping piano?" Roxas' beautiful blue eyes gazed into my green ones. Oh my….

"Yeah, uh," the bell rang to save me. We all said goodbye to each other as we went to our different classes, I was going especially fast. I sat down in the empty classroom, as the teacher, Quistis stared at me in surprise.

"You're early…Actually…I almost forgot you were even in my class…" She said trailing off into thought, giving me time to calm myself down.

I think I found the source of the problem earlier. I opened my math textbook to the page written on the board and pulled out some looseleaf to take my mind off the new discovery.

I might have an itsy bitsy crush on my best friend. I sighed and banged my head on the table, Qustis staring at me in confusion about my recent place in her class and then inflicting damage to my head.

This could be solved. It was a microscopic crush. Not important, it would go away. Disappear. Vanish. I sighed as I repeated the words in my head that I usually told everyone else.

'Got it memorized?'

* * *

Yes! First chapter over! I always hate first chapters because you try to write them nicely but then you just end up hating them and are like "omg I hate this story." But then when you write the other chapters you're like "oh I like how I'm writing the story!" I think it might be like... a writing block or something that tries to make author people think their stuff sucks.

Anywho... (I don't normally use that word...)

Indeed, I don't. Oh, oh! Anyone else notice that Xemnas says that word funny? Bob the Builder, a crazy fanfic reader who reads RikuxSora and is ravonous for Akuroku (who made that up? I would like to know... just because xD) (I think RikuxSora should be... Soriku. rofl hehe) told me about it and I was like really? SO then I went back to the game and he's like... "Indeed." Maybe someone should make a fiction with Xemnas in it... and he says indeed a lot...

Anyway... Please go **review**! I know i bored you with a lot of the authoress ranting but reviews would be nice so I can tell what improvements I can make and so on and so forth. So make me happy and press that lovely button:D


	2. Track the Beating of my Heart

Okay so, I updated this story instead of PB. The next chapter of this one (GD) will be up after I upload the next chapter of PB, since I'm like 1/6 of the chapter done and I need to finish it since its the freakin last chapter of the story. So this should hold you rabid fans off till then. lol just playing :)

Disclaimer: totally not mine... if it was Axel and Roxas would have made out in one of Roxas' flashbacks.

Warning: The end is like woahh Axel moving a bit too fast eh? But don't worry... The angst will appear soon. I mean, a story with Roxas **has** to have angst, even just a little. hehe!

* * *

I sat in my bed staring at the clock, wishing the hour to go back to 6. 

I, Axel, have a problem.

Rolling over in bed, I stared at the picture that had been there since the beginning of last year. It was a picture of me and Roxas when my mom had more money to spend then normal and sent me on a cruise, saying I could bring one friend. I brought Roxas. I didn't know that in the future I'd be looking at that picture that we got one of the waiters to take while we round up all the people in the Disney costumes and made them take a picture with us. I heard one of the waiters ask if there was something wrong with us.

"What's wrong with having fun?" Roxas had simply replied. The man was surprised that he not only heard him and his colleague talking, but had answered him with such a simple, but obvious answer.

My problem was that I was now growing a small itty bitty crush on my friend. My best friend.

But it would eventually go away wouldn't it? I mean, the teachers are always raving about teenagers and our crazy hormones. This must be some phase I'm going through since I'm positive I'm straight.

"Straight as a corkscrew." Sora had told me one day when he asked if I had a crush on a girl. I told him that I never liked any other girl but my mom, and that was just barely. I, of course, flipped him off and told him we was stupid to even think of that idea.

Now I wasn't so sure.

My cell phone started to ring and I lazily flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Axel?" I heard Roxas on the other side, my lips turned up into a smile while my mind tried to force it down. I do not like Roxas.

"Who else who have his phone?" I said and there was a pause from the other side. He didn't receive the joke very well.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked and I rolled back over on my bed to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sick," I fake coughed into the phone.

"But…I need to sleep over today. Remember? I can't stay home by myself. I need to-"

"Calm down Roxas!" I interrupted him. He really thought I was sick? He was easier to fool than I thought. "I'm not really sick. Mother is out and Dad is who knows where again. The maids don't ask anything so I decided to stay home today." I heard his small 'oh' from the other side.

Roxas couldn't stay home alone. His parents were divorced and his Dad, who he lived with, was constantly away. So he hired a nanny to watch Roxas, Sora and Cloud. But this weekend the Nanny had some family issues and couldn't stay so I stepped in to make sure Roxas had somewhere to stay. Sora was going to a concert with Riku and Cloud was planning on going to Leon's. Roxas had a problem with being alone, and it was a very big problem. Like some physiological thing he had and if he was alone for an extended amount of time he'd get all panicky and out of control. I thought that was kind of funny since when he is with someone, he impersonates a wall for a good amount of time.

"So where are you calling me from? And last I remember, you don't have a cell." I added in, as I slowly sat up in beg and swung my legs over the side. I grinned as I saw my latest fire creation. It was a squirrel that had found it's way into the house by some weird and odd means. The maids were afraid of him so I locked him in my room. He got 'accidentally' set on fire. I am not sadistic.

"Riku let me borrow his. He and Sora got in trouble right after he lent it to me. Something about it was against school policies to do things in the hall. Riku has no restraint over his PDA." He said in a monotone voice that made me laugh. He would say the funniest things but never know it.

"Okay then, you go back to class. Come over around 4. Got it memorized?" I said as I got up and started to open draws trying to find some clothes. Most of them were on the floor, which meant they were dirty. Maybe I should put some clothes in the laundry chute today.

"Okay. See you." He said and hung up, as usual, without hearing my goodbye. When I put the phone down, I suddenly had the urge to find something nice to wear. Well, not nice as in fancy, but something that looked dashing on me. As I started to sort through the countless shirts with sayings like "I was programmed to be awesome" with a robot on it to things that said "Cross my heart I hope you die," but I couldn't find whatever it was I was looking for. I started to get annoyed at the fact that I couldn't just grab a T-shirt and pants, and instead was having difficultly with this daily routine. Maybe, I need to eat something first to set my mind straight.

As I shuffled down the hallway with a case of TEFT (too early for this) my mind started to wander back to the blitzball game and the fact that I don't even know who won it. I just know that Roxas scored 3 times and had 5 assists. He also seemed to have gotten better since last year and looked great when he was sweaty and-woah! Axel, pull it together, that thought was never in your mind. I shook my head and yawned as I grabbed the cereal box and poured some Odie-O's. I have no idea why, that stuff had like only one molecule of sugar in it. So as I sighed, and threw those out to get my Lucky Charms, I could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

I had a case of TEFT for the whole day, and ended up watching T.V. trying to figure out why it took the people in the soap opera marathon 5 episodes to get out of the burning building. Not that I was watching it, I just happened to keep track of how many times I flicked pass the channel. Then because of my extreme luck, the bell rang. I looked at the clock out of habit and realized it was 4:05. Oh shit. 

The problem with the situation was that I was sitting in the living room in nothing but by dark blue boxers and my white T-shirt I slept in. Not what I exactly call presentable. But why is that a problem? Plenty of times before Roxas and I have sat around the house like this, so why am I having a problem with it now? I thought I had gotten rid of the problem of looking nice this morning. Jumping off the couch, I started running towards the front door to stop any butler, maid, etc person from opening it before I got up the stairs. Ah, bit like I said, because of my luck the maid just so happened to open the door a few seconds before I came skidding into the room.

"Hey, Axel." Crap, crap, crap!

"Hey, Roxas." I said feeling out of place since he had on my favorite outfit of his-I do not have a favorite outfit! I meant the outfit that looks best on him, no wait, I mean he had a nice set of clothes…oh forget it. Anyways, he was wearing his black and white outfit which consisted of white pants that had the top black, a zipper up black shirt with a white short sleeve jacket over it. He had this cool black and white checkered wristband too and on his pointer and middle finger were a black and white…finger band. That's what I call them.

"Oh, thank you…" Roxas' voice snapped me out of…not staring at him as the maid took his suitcase from him and proceeded up the stairs to my room. My room! It's not clean! But Roxas has seen it like that before what's wrong with me all of a sudden? Everything doesn't revolve around him! I may have an itty bitty microscopic crush on my best friend, but that shouldn't change anything.

"Uh, you wanna go play some games?" Very good Axel, direct the attention away from him and on a video game, good tactic.

"Well, I uh…okay…"

"What?" I asked curiously. Crap, that ruined my plans, he may not want to play them and I just asked him what else he would want to do. Ugh!

"No, it's okay. Let's go." He answered and I grinned. Victory!

* * *

No, it was not a victory. Sitting right next to Roxas the whole time as we played Crystal Chronicles was not what I wanted to do. Besides the fact that he looked adorable staring at the screen, intent on not making me revive him again, he had to talk. He had to talk to me about his school day. His voice practically melted me which was horrible, but I stayed strong! 

"So what do you think about that?" He asked and returned me to reality as I shifted my eyes back to the screen. I saw a sword on the screen that he wanted to make.

"Yeah."

"You think I should be Namine's partner in art?" He asked.

"No!" I blurted out, earning a puzzled stare from him.

"I mean, well, uh, if you want. I don't really mind." I answered. But I didn't want him to be her partner. He was my partner in art class. It was the only class I had with him so I wanted him to be mine… at least for the class.

"It won't be my fault if you get a bad grade. She doesn't draw so well." Good work, tell him about his grades, that will turn him around.

"Really?" Roxas asked. "Because her art is up in the room a lot."

"Because the teacher pities her." I answered. Roxas looked thoughtfully into space and I was wishing that he wouldn't see though my façade. I didn't want him to work with anyone else, but I couldn't let him know that it was because of my stupid kindergarten crush on him.

"Okay." He replied and bought the sword in the game. I started to sigh in relief but stopped myself so he wouldn't hear. As we continued to play, Roxas started to die more and more often until finally I knew that he didn't want to play anymore. He just didn't want to tell me.

"What do you want to do now?" I said saving the game. He looked at me surprised. Yeah, I'm asking you Roxas. I want to know what you want to do.

"I- I don't care." He said and I knew he just wanted me to pick. But I knew that he wanted to do something and I wasn't going to let him get away with trying to make me pick so he could make sure I was happy. Because that's what he does, he tries to please everyone because he doesn't think he's good enough to make his own decisions.

"Yes you do. You wanted to do something before too, but you wouldn't tell me." I said and stared at him and he started to find his hands very interesting.

"I wanted to watch a movie." He answered.

"Well what movie?" I asked but he seemed intent on not picked one. "Roxas, what movie?"

"I-uh…" He got up and shuffled over to his bag and started to rummage through it. He found it and came over and handed me the box. "I wanted to see a different movie too…but I got this one because I wanted to watch it with you so I got a movie you would like…" He started to trail off in a bunch of mumbles as I looked at the title of the movie- "The Grudge."

"Hey kiddo. I'll watch it come on." I said and got up. I had already seen this movie, but if Roxas wanted to see it, that's fine with me. I just hope it doesn't scare him or anything.

* * *

This was not a movie I would want to see with Roxas. During the whole movie Roxas was clinging to my arm. It was very… distracting him being so close. When the movie was over, Roxas let go and got up. 

"I'm hungry." He announced and went in the direction of the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, it read 12:30. I wasn't tired, but by the way Roxas stumbled over nothing, I could bet he was. So after he was done stuffing his face with kiwis, he wandered around until he got to my room with assistance. He imminently fell on his sleeping bag and started to snore. Lovely. I got into bed and after a while of thinking how cute Roxas was while he was sleeping, I went to sleep.

But the sleep did not last long. I soon herd some shuffling of feet at the side of my bed. After a few more times and I knew it wasn't my imagination, I rolled over in my bed to see Roxas in the corner of the room, huddling with his sleeping bag and some covers. I looked at the clock and it said 3:30.

"The hell you doing?" I mumbled, not caring about proper English at the moment.

"Remember the attic… where Yoko's jaw was? Well… it looks kind of like your attic…" He trailed off looking around the room and pulling the covers over his head. "I'm just being cautious." He said as he turned on a flashlight.

"Roxas, it's all in your head." I said swinging my legs over the side of my bed while throwing the covers off of me. Roxas didn't turn off the light. Frowning, I walked across the room, threw the covers off of him and grabbed the flashlight. "I can't sleep with this light on." I informed him and turned off the light just before he gave me a look of despair. Stumbling back to my bed, I fell on it and closed my eyes.

Then I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Roxas seemed so upset- wait. Where did he get the blankets? Did he look in my closet to get them? My closet wasn't clean! I mean he can't see my closet that dirty, not to mention my room isn't clean either with all the clothes on the floor and stuff. Axel, stop worrying, there is nothing to worry about. Are you trying to impress him? No, no you're not. The large empty house creaked and I heard a small yelp from Roxas and the covers were brought back over Roxas' head.

Don't give in Axel, don't give in, don't-

"What will it take for you to go to sleep?" I asked, feeling the guilty wave pass over as I offered his help.

"Well…" The covers came off as Roxas stared at the floor. "When I'm… home… Sora… let's me sleep in his bed… uhm…" So Roxas gets so freaked out that he has to sleep in his twin's bed? Sora must be pissed that he has to give up the bed, and I don't want to give up mine either. I mean it is **my** bed. Hmm…

"Fine." I sat up and patted the spot next to me. Roxas stared at me blankly.

"Well, I'm not giving up my bed. So either sleep with me or leave it." Actually the idea of- Axel! I scolded myself for thinking such an idea and continued to stare at Roxas, waiting for him to move. He finally got up and walked over; tripping cutely over the covers he dragged with him and stopped at the edge of the bed. He smiled weakly and yawned, jumped into the bed and curling up into his sleeping position next to me. He closed his eyes and sighed as he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over him.

About every bad thought crossed my mind as I realized he was right against my chest. Well now…

But I restrained myself from doing anything too drastic. It was just a crush right?

* * *

Yeahhh I wish Axel didn't think it was just a crush, otherwise something mgiht have happened. Nooo! I'm getting a dirty mind! (dies) 

Yeah, so that was kind of weird, Roxas I mean. But I was typing the chapter and that just... came out. So yeah... I think it's cute though :)

But if you think taht was too fast or something, don't worry! For a decent amount of angst will show up slowly in the story. Perhaps not in the next chapter or the one after.. or... whatever. Eventually a conflict has to pop up and conflcit causes angsty! Right? Eheheh... But I can't write angst, if you want an example look how hard it is for me to finish PB. (cries) So angst will take up like 1/10 of the story and everything else will be controlled by the inner fangirl. Okay, stop rambling.

So please go **review** and I'll finish writing the last chapter of my other story, PB, and then I'll get straight to work no the next chapter of this! **:D**


	3. The Wilted Flowers that I Gave

Whooo chapter 3! And what a doozie of a chapter this is! We got Axel confusing himself, Axel doubting himself, Axel doing this, Axel doing that...he's all over the place! I guess that's what happens when you like your best friend and wake up next to him in the morning. **;D**

Disclaimer: Oh the things that would have happened if I owned Kingdom Hearts (many thoughts come to mind)

* * *

I woke up looking directly at a mass of blonde hair that was against my chest.

It would appear that the problem has gotten bigger.

Yawning slowly, I blinked to focus my eyes in the blinding light of the evil sun. It likes to sneak up outside the window and wake me up at such early times in the morning. Looking at the clock, I confirmed that idea by noting that it was 6:03. Too early for me. Or maybe I'm just saying that because Roxas is right against me and making me feel so strangely gleeful.

So I'll admit it: I have a crush on my best friend.I guess I can't be in denial forever, no matter how nice the idea of that was. But I don't think I should really be enjoying the fact that Roxas is only making my crush deeper. I looked back from the clock to Roxas' head that my hand was stroking.

Wait, what?

Snatching my hand back I glared at it. Bad hand! I didn't say you could stroke his hair! Although it **was** very nice and soft… I wonder what shampoo he uses- Axel stop that thought! Go back in denial! Maybe, just maybe, if I go back to denial, it will be like reverse, and eventually I'll just like Roxas again as my best friend. Yes, that might just work.

"Namine…" I heard him say and my eyes instantly narrowed. "Hey…give me back my pencil… get your own…" Oh, that's better. No! It's not better because I'm thinking it's better that he doesn't like Namine! Wait, did that make sense? I slapped my hand onto my face and sighed. Okay, I can fix this problem.

But why do I think it's a problem? Is it wrong to have a crush on your best friend? Of course it is, he's you **best friend.** But, what does best friend have to do with it? I mean Sora and Riku are practically snogging each other everyday and they are best friends. But obviously, I shouldn't like Roxas, I mean, he's Roxas. You don't fall for your best friend when he obviously likes girls. And I am not a girl.

"G'morning, Axel." Roxas slurred his words from sleep and looked up at me. God, he was so freakin' cute.

"Hey," I answered. Smooth, Axel, great response.

"What are we gonna do today?" He didn't move from his spot next to me. Is he trying to make me spazz?

"I don't know." I said, and although I knew I should, I didn't move either.

"M'okay." He stayed where he was except now he turned to look out the window. Deciding that this had to stop or I'd go something drastic, I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I started to look around in it and then sighed.

"I'm taking a shower." I said, more to myself, and started out of the room.

"Can I use the one in the other bathroom?" He asked and I nodded my head and continued down the hall.

* * *

Walking down the hallway back to my room, I had only my black and red towel on. I was positive that Roxas would have been done with his shower by now, and must have gotten hungry. So he would have gone to the kitchen, and thus not be in my room. So that solved the problem of me forgetting to bring clothes to the bathroom.

But when I opened the door, I realized that Roxas must not have the same appetite as his twin.

I just stared at him as he sat shifting through his bag in only his pants. He was missing a shirt.

"Oh, hey." He said as he finally saw me, lifting his face so more of his lovely- I mean… regular bare chest that happened to be very appealing, was seen.

"Uh." Could I be anymore stupid? Be impressive Axel! No wait, didn't I want to be in denial before? Another 'uh' came from my mouth, making Roxas look at me confused.

"Oh! Let me leave so you can get your clothes…" He shyly noticed that I had nothing on and thought that maybe I wanted my clothes. And I did, but looking at him was just so mesmerizing. He walked past me, and I quickly noted that his pants were black leather and were a bit tight on his behind. Snapping myself out of it, I went to finding some clothes to wear.

After turning on the T.V. and finding that it would be a rather cold day, I decided to wear all black, and then my black rain coat that had these lovely chains on them. And of course, the combat boots. I opened the door to find Roxas standing there patiently and he smiled nervously at me.

"Well, uh, I couldn't find my shirt that I packed…" He wants to wear one of my shirts! Ah! Imagine, my shirt on him, and then it will forever smell like- woah there now. Axel, reel in you thoughts and control them. This crush is affecting you badly. Or maybe because you've been in denial so long, it's just now going to turn you crazy for denying to yourself that you're crushing your best friend.

"Yeah, you can." I grabbed a black long sleeve shirt that had blue stripes on the chest and a skull on the bottom and handed it to him. He took it and put it on, making me curse the fact that I had given him a shirt. I should have made him walk around without a shirt. Yes, feel the power Axel!

"Axel, can I wear this?" I blinked and noticed that he already got his black hoodie on and was holding up something. Focusing on it, I realized it was studded choker. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You like that?"

"I think it's cool." He replied and gave me a questioning look.

"You can have it, I don't wear it." I said and turned around, looking back at the television.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked shyly from behind me.

"Yeah," I answered him. We need to figure out what to do… I felt something tug on my hair and I tried to turn my head, only for a hand to stop me.

"Hold on," Roxas ordered me and I sighed; what was he doing? "Done." I heard something snap and I reached up to see what he had done.

"You put my hair up!" I exclaimed, and went to grab the rubber band out of my hair.

"No!" Roxas pleaded and grabbed my hand. I looked at him questioningly. Why would he want to put my hair up?

"I- I think it looks nice…" Wait, wait. Okay my heart's still beating.

"What?"

"See, not all of it stays up, and it's still spiky. I think it looks good." I looked at him and he started to turn a slight pink. "You don't look like a girl if that's what you're thinking! You look tough!" He added on, making me feel better. I did not want to look like a girl. But since I don't look like one and Roxas says it looks nice, I guess I can deal with it. If Roxas likes it, that's good, even though I still don't think it's okay to like your best friend.

"Looks like it's going to be a gloomy day." Roxas pointed at the weather report that said rain for the day. "Why don't we go to the mall?" Having no other ideas of what we could do, I nodded my head.

"I'll call Riku," I started but Roxas gave me a look that told me not to pick up the phone.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and Roxas looked like he had been snapped out of something.

"Oh, nothing! Just that I'm not sure if Riku and Sora would be up and ready to go. They must have stayed up pretty late, and knowing Riku, he probably wants time alone with Sora." He stated matter-of-factly and I let it go. Hey, if it's just us, that's fine with me.

"Okay, let me grab a bite to eat and then we'll go."

I really like my motorcycle. And when Roxas has to hold on to me while we are on the motorcycle, that just makes me like my motorcycle even better.

* * *

We got to the mall just as it started to rain, and as soon as we stepped inside, Roxas' stomach growled. Blushing he mumbled something about going to the food court first. We both got some Taco Bell and sat silently while we ate. I finished before him, and took the time left to watch him as I pretended to look around the food court at people. When we were done, Roxas headed immediately towards the bookstore and I followed. I had no problem following him to the bookstore, since he likes books. But what I **did** have a problem with was the fact that when I got there Roxas was smiling and talking to Namine. Roxas was laughing with Namine.

"Oh hey, Axel." She said innocently, while she was probably talking to Roxas on purpose. Well duh, why wouldn't she be talking to him? No one accidentally starts talking to someone.

"Hello." I said, hiding any tint of annoyance in my voice. Roxas was still smiling at Namine when he spoke to me.

"Namine was looking for the same book I was, isn't that funny?" He held up some book I didn't feel like knowing the title of; I kept my eyes on Namine,

"Yeah, funny." I answered and Namine shifted her weight to a different leg and glanced at Roxas nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll be-"

"Oh no! Why don't you walk around with us?" He turned to me. "It's okay, right Axel?" I nodded my head but really just wanted Namine to go fall off a cliff at the moment. Roxas didn't see my annoyance though, and started talking to Namine as he bought both of the books. He bought the book for her! I crossed my arms and snorted; this was not going well. So then they continued out of the bookstore and just stared to wander the mall, and I trailed behind unhappily.

But why wasn't I happy? I just liked Roxas, there was nothing to get upset about. If Roxas wanted to hang out with Namine too, that was fine with me. Get that memorized Axel, there's nothing you can do about it. You obviously fell for the wrong guy, so get this fixed up before something bad happens.

But even as I told myself to stop liking Roxas and let him hang out with Namine and to forget this ever happened, I knew that my heart wouldn't let me. I smiled as Roxas picked up a black stuffed animal with yellow eyes and grinned at it. Right then, I knew that my crush on him was getting worse and trying to go back into denial wouldn't do a thing.

* * *

Whoosh! Okay, Chapter three is over! So now, Axel finally gets that he likes Roxas and that there isn't anything he can do about it! So now what will he do? Will he attempt to get Roxas to like him? Will he be mean to Namine? Will he go to piano lessons?

Hehe, so keep a look out for another update! In the meantime, why don't you **review** and make me happy?**:D**


	4. Were not as Nice as your Bouqet

Whooo! Another chapter! I'm on a roll! Hehe! OO Thank you all so much for the reviews! I just about fainted from excitement and happiness from all of them!

I read one though that said Roxas seemed like he was a bit girly, I'm sorry if he was too girly for you. But I mean, he is uke material ;D lol anyways, I tried to make him seem more 'manly' in this chapter. (Actually I didn't... I just think he is lol)

And everything will fall into place in the plot. Once it becomes solid I mean, eheh... I know what I'm doing!

Disclaimer: Lets see, Axel and Roxas do not make out in the rain without their shirts on. Zexion doesn't really die andshow up **a lot**of the same scenes as Demyx. Kairi doesn't go missing at the end of the game, leaving Sora and Riku on the island to make out. So, yeah, I don't own it.

oh yeah, and _italics_ means, it's a flashblack. Or.. what happened earlier in the day. Yeah...

* * *

"So, Axel, what did you do yesterday?" Riku chomped into a freshly baked cookie that his dad had made. I frowned as Riku died, taking up a life for the pitiful hobbits. 

"Went to the mall." I clicked my tongue in annoyance as the meter for the Ringwraiths went up because Frodo didn't want to run for me.

"Oh? With who?"

"Roxas, who else?" I snorted at him. Who did he think I went with? Namine? What a joke that would be. Riku flipped me off and snorted as the dragon swooped down and took the feeble hobbit away, giving us yet another game over. I hate hobbits.

"Why is your hair like that?" He asked, glancing at me. Puzzled I reached a hand up to touch my head. Oh, I had never taken it down. I tugged on a strand of my hair and then returned my hands to the controller. I didn't really mind.

"Roxas did it." I glared at Riku when he snickered at me. "He liked it, so I left it in. You got a problem with that?" I snarled and Riku raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm just surprised that you went along with it." He said.

"As long as Roxas likes it I'll-" I clapped my mouth shut. Oh crap, I didn't want Riku to know! I mean, it's bad enough that I like the runt, but if Riku knew, he'd never get off my case. I can see it now- we are sitting at lunch and as I'm sitting next to Roxas Riku makes inappropriate gestures at us and snickers while looking between the both of us. Then poor Roxas would not be able to understand and get embarrassed, turning an utterly adorable shade of red. No matter how cute that would be, I wouldn't want him to get embarrassed like then, not when he probably doesn't even understand what Riku means.

"What did I just hear?" Riku paused the game and looked over at me. "Did I just hear that Axel will do things if Roxas likes it? Why does my gaydar go off at this?" He smirked.

"Your gaydar is broken, 'cause I'm just doing it because Roxas is my friend."

"So, if Roxas, your **best** friend, told you to heatedly make out with him, you would do it?"

"No!" I defended myself but felt a tingle of heat in my cheeks. Riku looked at me triumphantly and I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't worry Axel, your secret's safe with me."

"I do not like him!" I snapped at him.

"I never said you did. Not specifically." He answered and I gapped at him. That little bastard. Growling, I unpaused the game.

"Fine. But don't tell." I snorted.

"I promise," he crossed his finger over his heart grinning. "But, I guess this explains the air of hostility you have towards Namine." He said and I glanced at him.

"You noticed?"

"Only a blind person wouldn't see the death glares you send her."

"I do **not** send her death glares."

"Okay fine. Anger rays of doom." He laughed.

* * *

"Axel, I didn't know you were in this class." Xemnas looked between his paper and me as I trailed in behind Roxas. 

"I decided that I want to graduate with the minimum number of credits. So I need to take this class I found out."

"Indeed. Well, we have no open desks for you so, just sit on the window sill." Xemnas gestured towards the window and I sat down over there, following Roxas with my eyes to see who he was sitting next too. Just my luck; it was Namine. Growling silently I slammed my binder onto the window sill, getting a look from Xemnas.

"Okay class, since we just got another student I must re explain the project we are doing…" I tuned Xemnas out. I would eventually just copy off of Roxas so I didn't need to hear what he was saying.

Xemnas was the school's health/sex ed teacher. Roxas and I weren't in the same class as Cloud, Leon, Sora or Riku, so I was hopping that I would be able to sit next to him. I guess I should have showed up for class earlier in the year to claim my place.

"Axel?"

"What Mansex?" Xemnas snorted. He hated the fact that I had told him that his name could spell that, but didn't do anything to stop me from calling him that. Xemnas was a pretty cool teacher…sometimes.

"Do you have a preference on who you will work with?" I glanced over at Roxas but shook my head no. I was not about to let him find me out. It was bad enough that Riku knew, but I trusted he wouldn't tell.

"Indeed…" Xemnas said thoughtfully. He said indeed in the weirdest ways. "To make this fair, I shall draw names out of a hat to pick who your partner is. That way, whoever ends up without one, ends up alone by themselves." He grinned his scary smile and started to write our names down on pieces of paper.

Yes! There was a possibility that I could end up with Roxas, without having to look suspicious. Then Roxas would not think anything of my obsessive attempt to be his partner in every class that gave out a project…

* * *

_"Today, you must find a partner so you can do your lab-" Professor Zexion said dully as he dropped the textbook onto his table. He stared at the class as they continued to sit in their individual seats. "Anyday now would be great." Axel shot up in his chair and was instantly next to Roxas' desk._

_"Wanna pair up?" Axel said a bit too eagerly than he would have liked to sound. Roxas nodded his head, but continued to look ahead, most likely at Namine who was going to pair up with Kairi. Axel angrily snorted, but pulled a desk over to Roxas._

_"Sooo… Since I don't know what else to do, I'll have you do a project on the Egyptians!" Professor Demyx smiled and clapped, but the class was used to his weird behavior by now. "We'll do it in class, 'cause the weather is still nice so you peeps should be outside having fun! I mean look at those trees! Such pretty colors! I don't see that a lot- ohmigawd a bird!" Professor Demyx ran to the window and started to caw at the bird. The students sigh, and read the directions on the board that tells them that the project will be done in groups of 2 or 3._

_"Hey Roxas!" Axel had shimmied his way from the other side of the room to Roxas in .23 seconds flat. Roxas turned his attention to Axel._

_"Let me guess, you want to pair up?" Axel nodded his head and Roxas moved over at his desk for Axel to put down another chair._

_"Ah! It's attacking me!" The students watched as Professor Demyx started screaming as a flock of birds started to attack him, chasing him down the hall._

_

* * *

_

"Axel and-" Xemnas pulled out the second strip. "Namine."

No effin' way.

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping off the window sill and glaring at him.

"Indeed. It is you and Namine working together, Axel." Gaping I looked over at Namine and Roxas as Roxas got up from his seat to make room for me. Namine smiled nervously at me and waved. Oh yeah, you should be afraid, 'cause I'm **not** happy. I stomped my way over and threw my book on the desk, effectively scattering the papers she had on the desk. Namine started to frown but then kept her smile as she reached down to pick up her papers. Snorting, I sat down next to her and slammed my clunky boots onto the table and leaned back in my chair. I was not going to let her be happy.

"Hello, Axel." She smiled at me as Xemnas continued to read off names. I watched Roxas stand anxiously looking around the room to find out who he would be paired up with. "I hope working together will help us become better friends." She carefully placed her papers back in her binder.

"In your dreams, little girl. I'm not looking for a friend, especially not **you.**" I stated flatly, and Namine flinched in her seat but kept smiling. Damn happy girl! I turned my attention to finding where Roxas had been seated. I found him sitting next to some kid that was on his blitzball team, I think his name is Wakka. Frowning, I looked back at Namine who was writing some things down.

"So what do we do?" I clicked my tongue and stared at the blackboard.

"Well, our group, according to our table number of the directions on the blackboard, we have to make a poster about STDs." Lovely.

"Okay. My contribution is… buying the board." I pulled out my wallet and threw a few bills on the table. "That means that's the last of us working together." I did not want to work with this girl. I caught Roxas looking at us, most likely at Namine. See what I mean? Namine is hogging all the attention from Roxas and leaving me with none. This was not what I wanted, so why should I be nice to the girl who is stealing my Roxas away?

He's not yours. He obviously likes girls. I felt my heart sink and I directed my gaze to my boots.

"Axel, you may not want to work with me, but at least do something for the project."

"I did. I gave you money to buy the board."

"That's not what I mean." Namine huffed. "I bet you wouldn't act like this if you were with Roxas…" She said under her breath but I caught it.

"Say what?" I narrowed my eyes at her, but it seemed to have no effect on the girl who continued to write in her binder. "Hey, what did you say?" I hissed and grabbed the pencil out of her hand. She turned to me with a frown.

"Why are you so stubborn to do work? I bet you can't even find pictures on the internet for the project. Or even write a page about STDs. So maybe giving me money for the poster board is the most your mind can comprehend." Namine said, then went back to smile mode. Did she just challenge me? I so can write a page for this project! I can find pictures on the internet! In fact, I'll find pictures in books! Yeah, I bet she doesn't think I can do that either!

"Shut it, I can so! So give me a sheet that has everything I need to find on it, and I'll get it by the end of the week." Namine ripped the paper out of her binder and handed it to me. "Hah, I'll show you," I snatched the paper out of her hand as the bell rang. Namine calmly got up from her seat, grabbed her things and headed towards the lunch room. Or so I thought. She stopped at the desk Roxas was standing at as he tried to fit his things into his bookbag. She set her bag down, getting his attention and opened it, looking for something. Roxas started talking to her but I couldn't hear because of all the noisy idiots in the classroom. Namine answered him, and they both laughed. Twitching an eye, I started to quickly shove my things into the bag. I looked up in time to see Roxas and Namine walk out of the door. Together. Huffing, I stomped out the door and looked around. Roxas was waiting for her as she looked through her bottom locker.

Then she pulled out a bunch of roses.

Freakin' roses.

Roxas looked surprised, but Namine started to talk to him and Roxas smiled wide. He was smiling, because she gave him a present. When was the last time I gave Roxas a present? On his birthday and it was a skateboard. But that was a birthday where you **have** to give presents. But Namine was giving him roses for **no reason. **Why was she giving him roses? Did girls normally give roses to guys they liked? Why was Roxas so happy that she was giving them to him?

And then Roxas hugged her.

"Roxas." He turned around just as he let go of of Namine, and stared up at me in confusion. "We'll be late to lunch." I stated with a glare at Namine, who visually shrunk back. Good. I grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him to the lunch room.

"What was all about?" He said trying to keep up with my furious march towards the cafeteria. I ignored his question and kept walking forward and he started to try to get out of my grip.

"Axel, stop it."

"Axel. Axel!"

"Axel, you're hurting me!" He shouted and snapped me out of it, and I quickly let go of his wrist and he pulled it close to his chest and stared at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so mean to Namine! What did she do to you?" I opened my mouth to tell him that she was stopping me from having you, but then quickly shut it.

"Yeah, she did nothing. And then you dragged me away in a vice grip without letting me say goodbye." He stared at me, looking for an answer to his question. But I couldn't tell him. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I have a paper I have to finish for next period. I'm going to the library." He stated and started off down the hall.

He didn't have a paper to finish because he always finished all his essays the day he got them, even if he had to stay up all night. He didn't have to write an essay. He just didn't want to go to lunch with me.

Cursing, I stalked out of the building. I needed to burn something.

* * *

Yes, LOTR reference. I have watched that movie and played that game so many times. Stupid hobbits... (starts to impersonate Gollum) 

Ah, I see problems arising between Roxas and Axel! And... the fact that I don't think any of the questions I said at the end of the other chapter were answered. xD Well, they will be, but not in this chapter, ehehe.

I got Zexy and Demyx in there! yay! And the Mansex joke, and Xemnas said 'Indeed.' tehe!

Okay, time for you to please **review**! It will make me super happy **:D**


	5. All the Lyrics that I Wrote

Well this is, the shortest chapter...ever. That I have written. Although you people will now be out for my head, I felt like I should update. Even if it's just a little. Also, to let you people know that I might not be updating any time soon because of regents, end of year projects, my own personal life problems, etc., etc.

So yeah, this is the shortest chapter I'll write for this story. I'll make it up with the next chapter being really long, but for now, this is what I got.

Disclaimer: You know it already.

* * *

No, he wasn't the type to ignore me for the rest of the week because he was angry. In fact, I didn't think he was angry today, but he seemed upset. Most likely at me. That didn't sit well with me.

So as I went from class to class, because I wanted to watch what he did, I stalked down the hallway; making the freshmen scurry away, the sophomores barely brave enough to stay by their lockers, and the juniors and seniors worked on different ways of making a path for me in the hallway. They didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Last time that happened I got suspended for a week, but ithe sweet taste of revenge and the smell of scorched hair and books made it worth it.

He knew I was 'stalking' him to his locker before lunch, but I still kept my distance from him once I saw that 'thing.' I snorted and leaned against the wall as Namine approached Roxas with a smile. Roxas looked up gave the first smile I've seen all day to the blonde, making me growl and a few students change their mind about getting books at their nearby lockers.

Roxas and Namine talked, and I could guess from the way they were talking back and forth, they were talking about meeting up somewhere. My eye twitched involuntarly as a single brave soul chose to approach me.

"Axel, cool it down." Riku said as he stood next to me. I sent a glare his way and noticed a cowering Sora behind Riku. I leaned forward so my face was right in front of the brunette's.

"What's so scary, punk? Afraid I might set your hair on fire?" Sora's eye widened. "Or maybe, I'll just take all your class notes and torch them." I pulled my head back and turned my attention back to Roxas.

"Hey, don't turn your anger against Sora." Riku narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'll do what I want, pretty boy." I snapped loudly and I saw Roxas' head turn to look at me. Snarling I looked at Roxas and then back to Riku before storming down the hallway. Everyone ran into the lunch room.

* * *

"Die already!" I snarled as the stupid fly continued to buzz around in my room. The big fly had yet to fall on the floor and die. Or find its way out of my room through the open window. Getting ready to go over and set it on fire, the phone rang suddenly. Catching a glimpse at the clock, it read 9:54.

Roxas?

I ran to the phone down the hallway.

"Hello?"

"When are we going to meet up for our projects?" I heard Roxas say in a very bland voice. But at least he had called me.

"Whenever you want to!" I answered quickly, a bit too eagerly than I would have liked to. I shut my mouth in case anything else would come out. I had been acting way too strange for Roxas to **not** suspect something. If Roxas suspects something, then he'll eventually pull it out of me. I don't want to hurt him; your best friend having a crush on you is not what you want to hear if you're both guys.

"Tomorrow I'm hanging out with Namine… hmmm…" He trailed off thinking as I resisted the urge to say something about the blonde. "Thursday is a blitzball game. Oh are you coming?"

"Duh." Piano can wait for Roxas.

"…okay. What about Friday again then?" He asked.

"That's fine with me. Anytime good for you?" I answered.

"Yeah."

"Okay, come over at 4 o'clock again. Got it memorized?" I smirked into the phone.

"Yeah." Click. I put the phone down and walked back over to my desk to see that the fly had finally died. I picked it up and grabbed my lighter, as I headed to the bathroom. I set it on fire and then threw it into the sink of water. At least Roxas called me, so he must not be that angry…

Wait why should I care? I shouldn't, but I do. I know I like him or even more. My heart skips a beat whenever we touch even slightly now and now he's constantly on my mind. But I shouldn't like him. But if I can't stop myself from liking him, I'll just never tell him. Yeah, that would work, that way he doesn't get hurt. I don't want him to know that I like him so much since it would be weird for him. He obviously has something for Namine; he talks to her and smiles with her, so he's not gay. I doubt my luck is that good that he's bi. So why put such a burden on him, to know that his best friend likes him when he doesn't like me back? He would get upset that he can't help me, or that he doesn't feel that way towards me. I don't want him to be upset, because he'll just get depressed and then he may stop talking to people. He may stop talking to me.

I couldn't bare him not talking to me. So I'll just settle for being able to be this close to him. I'm sure that as long as he's happy, I can be happy, right?

…Right?

Sighing heavily, I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed my headphones. This is going to be a **lot** easier said then done.

* * *

mmhmm.

Yeah. Poor Axel is so confused. Yay.

Although next chapter, just to let you guys know, Axel may get some 'action.' But it may not be what you think it is, so you'll have to wait to find out. (gets attacked by already angry readers) Eheheh.


	6. Not as Smart as the Words You Spoke

WHOOSH! I return! (Mainly because I have been ignoring my duty to study for exams xD) But here is a long chapter for you. Well, I think it's long...it's longer than the last one. And many things happen in this one and this is where the plot thickens! At least I believe that's the right phrase...

It really sucks that just as I go to sleep every idea for my story pops into my head. Then I have to look around i nteh dark for a pen and paper xD I should keep one at the ready.

Disclaimer: The things that would have happened if I owned this game... (insert evil fangirl grin here)

* * *

"What a beautiful day!" I heard Cloud say deliberately as slow as he could as he stretched out his arms. Leon slapped his hand over his face and shook his head as Cloud tried to get his arm around Leon's shoulders. Leon got up to get on the lunch line, leaving Cloud to sulk.

I had skipped classes yesterday; today was the important day. It was Roxas' blitzball match. And Sora's too, but Sora wasn't at the table with us. Nor was Riku; something happened while I was on line I suppose. Most likely Riku's seducing tactics had started to wear into Sora's thick skull and Sora might have had an accident as Riku was tickling his ear with his tongue. Rather gross if you asked me. Just bed him. Stop with all this other nonsense.

"Hey, Axel."

"Uh, um…" I coughed to make believe I was eating something and then fake swallowed to cover up my poor attempt at saying hello to the adorable blonde. "Hey, Roxas. Ready for your game?"

"Yeah, it starts right after school, so that's why I'm already in uniform." I took this as a reason to look him up in down without being thought of as suspicious. Our school mascot was – I can't believe I'm going to say this – a butterfly. Yes, a butterfly. There was a butterfly on the uniform and during the game a student in a butterfly costume would wander the stands. Sometimes I felt bad for that guy, because if anyone ever found out who was in it, he would be made fun of for a **long** time. Our school colors were this ugly shade of orange and black.

Of course, Roxas made that piece of crap look good.

"Um, excuse me," I snapped my head up and I saw **her** standing behind Roxas. Roxas turned around with a smile.

"Yeah?" Namine smiled at him and I snorted. She glanced over at me before her smile changed to a nervous one.

"My mom wrote down some stuff for you." She pulled a note out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Oh thanks! This will be helpful later. You are coming over after the game right?" A loud and strange noise emitted from my throat, something like a snarling growl, and both of them looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and then stabbed my meatloaf. Namine gulped and Roxas turned his gaze back to her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! I'll see you after then!" She giggled and as she walked back to her table Kairi swooped in to tell her, most likely, some gossip.

"What is your problem?" Roxas turned to me. I sensed there was something in his voice that wasn't normally there, but I couldn't place what it was.

"She is my problem." Snarling I looked away from him.

"Just because I found a new friend to hang out with doesn't mean I forgot about you!" I snapped my head to him because he did not sound happy at all. But before I was able to question him, his eyes started to squint and he wiped them with his arm and ran off.

* * *

I came home late because after the game I went around burning many small animals. Actually the police picked me up. I wasn't paying attention to where I was; I didn't care at the moment. So they took me back to my house where I was to be questioned by my mother.

"I got a call today." Her long red hear sprawled across the couch and almost reached the floor as she sat down in the armchair across from me. "You haven't been to your piano in two weeks now, Axel. Where have you been?"

"None of your business." I was not in the mood for interrogations.

"Dear," She gave me a stern look but I just rolled my eyes and got up from the chair. "Axel, would you like to talk about it?" Her emerald eyes looked up at me.

"No." I walked away, leaving her to start her sighing and pop some pills. That's all she did; pop pills, sigh, and be away from home so much that sometimes it would seem like she went to go see Dad.

"Is it about Roxas?" I stopped walking towards the stairs.

"No, mom. It's not."

"Okay. Well if you want to talk…" She trailed off and I continued walking. How did she guess? Does she know something? How could she know that I-?

"Dear, Roxas did call before," She stopped me at the top of the stairs. I looked over my shoulder at her at the bottom. "He asked if we could pick him up after school. It's supposed to rain tomorrow."

"Yeah? I don't feel like riding my bike back to-" I froze. Wait, she didn't mean me and her. My dad was coming home tomorrow. "Okay… you two can pick him up." I answered and continued down the hallway. I knew that having my dad go wasn't the best thing. He would ask Roxas every question he could think of while they drove him, he was just like that. Needed to know everything about everyone. I knew I shouldn't leave Roxas with him, but my mom will be there. She'll make sure it goes smoothly…I hope.

* * *

As soon as I heard the slam of the front door and the feet running towards the staircase, I knew there was something wrong.

"I don't care what you say, I don't want him in this house!" I tore my headphones off just in time to hear the banging on my door. Running over, I opened it up to a drenched Roxas who clung to his book bag and art supplies. He rushed in and shut the door before I even said anything.

"You are so heartless sometimes!" I herd my mother shout. This was a conversation I didn't want to hear.

"I don't want someone like **that** in my home! I don't care who it is!" My father yelled back I heard something smash against the wall. Yeah, home sweet home.

"I got the information for the project," Roxas said, obviously not wanting to hear the conversation.

"-selfish pig!" I caught the end of my mom's sentence.

"It's not selfish to not want a faggot in my house!" I froze, the paper I had taken from Roxas slowing floating to the ground.

Did they find out? How could they? Did someone at school find out that I liked Roxas and told them? Did something happen in the car that lead my father to believe I liked Roxas and my mom confirmed his suspicion by saying I had been skipping piano for his blitzball games? Did my mother watch me or something and see how I had been so glad that it was Roxas on the phone the other day? I have told her about how Roxas is on the blitzball team and I was planning on going to all his games…

"-care who it is! I don't care about **him** if he's like that!"

"Axel?" Roxas said anxiously as he picked the paper I had dropped.

"So you're fine with him being a fag?" He roared down the stairs.

"Yes I am." I heard my mother's firm response and then there was no more yelling. There was stomping up the stairs and down the opposite hallway to my parent's bedroom.

Roxas shuffled some papers and then I took some colored pencils and paper. We worked in silence the whole time. When we finally finished the pharaoh's tomb, Roxas sighed heavily and looked at me. I looked away and got up.

"Axel, I-" Roxas frowned as I refused to look at him.

"Do you need a ride home?" I bit my lip.

"…yes." He answered. I nodded and we headed out of my room in silence.

* * *

My dad left home the next day. My mom told me that he said it was an emergency business trip, but I knew what it was. He didn't want to be anywhere near me.

It was exactly one week until my birthday, the 31st. Halloween. I went to school most of the week, but was only disgusted by Roxas talking to Namine. He wouldn't look directly at me when he talked to me. It was always to the side or he'd start to doodle in his notebook.

"Axel." I opened my eyelids to a slit to see Professor Zexion standing there in front of me. To the side was Professor Demyx who was having fun putting many different chemicals into test tubes.

"Demyx stop that." Zexion snapped at him, but I saw a smile tug at his lips.

"Sorry, Zexy." He grinned and ran over to the cages to harass the frogs. He took one out of the cage and put it on the table.

"You slept the whole class." Zexion said sternly.

"So?" I lifted my head from the table. It was the day before my birthday. Friday. I wanted to go home and sleep.

"I feel as also being the school guidance counselor-"

"Even if he does a bad job at helping kids. Most of the time I think he scares them. You know some of the students think you're like Cyclops and shoot lasers out of your eye." Demyx pointed to the eye that was covered by his hair.

"Thank you, Demyx." He twitched his eye and turned back to me. "That I should assist you in your problem."

"I don't need your help." I groaned as I still felt groggy from sleeping.

"I believe you do. Demyx has recently told me that during his class this morning you did nothing but stare at Roxas."

"And then you would glare at Namine." Professor Demyx put in as he grabbed the gerbils from their cages now and started to gleefully watch them run around in the plastic balls.

"So what?" I snapped.

"We may not seem it Axel, but we are very knowledgeable in what happens in the student body."

"Like how Cloud and Leon are making out behind the lunch room right now." Demyx wickedly grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat Demyx."

"Good thing I'm a mongoose!"

"…anyway, for your own good, we feel it necessary to inform you that Roxas has no feelings for Namine." Zexion said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "After all my years of teaching, I know when someone has the 'hots' for someone else, Axel. Teachers know more than you think they do."

"And I say that since Roxas does not like Namine, since we figured this out by close observation. Actually I did the observing because Roxas is so depressing I find him interesting to watch and that girl Namine may like him but Roxas is totally telling her to back off his grill. Wait what was I saying? Oh yeah, I think that you, should totally ask Roxas out. 'Cause he digs you."

"Wait, so you guys actually watch us? Like, stalkers?" I raised my eyebrow again.

"We do not stalk. We just like to talk about our students during our meetings. We don't really refine our teaching during those meetings, we talk about our students." Zexion said.

"It's so interesting! We could write a very very very very very very very-"

"Demyx." Demyx cringed at Zexion.

"very long soap opera about this school." Demyx smiled at Zexion. Getting up from my desk, I started to think about everything they said.

"I'll think about it," I answered them. I stopped at the front of the door and turned around, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I got some advice for you Professor Zexion."

"What is your advice, Axel?"

"Professor Demyx 'digs' you. You **obviously** like him. So before he gets away, bed him." Demyx's face turned a bright red and Zexion's mouth was a hard thin line.

"You have detention next Monday."

"Glad to help," I smirked as Zexion glanced over at Demyx who turned even redder than before.

* * *

I didn't really know if I should take their advice. I mean, it was Professor Demyx. He was a bit…out there. But then there was Professor Zexion who was a bit too serious for his own good. So they balance each other out- I guess I can trust them. But I still didn't know how Roxas would react if I asked him out. Did they notice the fact that Roxas wouldn't look me in the face? Or was that some kind of secret message the Professors had figured out that secretly meant "bang me?"

As I walked down the hallway, pondering what could I could do, I happened across Roxas at his locker. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and cleared my throat loudly. The blonde's head shot up and he smiled at me. Woah, Axel, get that heart beating again. Putting on a smirk I walked over to him and leaned against the locker next to him.

"Getting ready for your after school art?" I asked as I saw his drawing notebook on the floor.

"Yeah." Roxas said but his voice had an edge to it like he wanted to say something else. I kept looking at him, making him fidget as he went back to shifting through stuff in his locker.

"Axel-"

"Roxas-" We both stopped.

"You go first." We said again in unison. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Roxas go." The blonde shifted from his spot on the floor again and the reached into his locker. He got up and closed his locker door and turned to me, blood red roses in hand. I instantly thought of Namine and cursed the teachers for being so wrong and getting my hopes up. That was until Roxas thrust the roses in my face.

"Namine helped me change the color. If you had noticed the roses she gave me were at first white. Her mom, she's a florist, didn't have any more red ones but Namine came over to help me get the dye and stuff to change the color." So, Namine went over his house to help him change the rose colors? But what are the roses…?

"I can't see you tomorrow for your birthday. Our mom is coming to take Sora, Cloud and I to a baseball game. So these are part of your present." I took the roses, not really getting everything processed into my mind. So, he didn't have Namine coming over because he liked her? It was for me? The teachers were right?

"Wait, part of my present?" I blinked, holding the roses away from my face so I could see his very red face. Why was he blushing now?

"Well, remember last week when…your parents had a fight…" Roxas trailed off and paused.

"Roxas about that-"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Your parents just kept talking and eventually your mom made me spill it out. I'm sorry your dad got mad, but I wasn't planning on telling you any time soon." Wait what is he talking about? Does he mean that…oh my God. My dad and mom were talking about him and not me? I stood wide eyed at him, making him uncomfortable but nothing my brain told my body to do would happen. I thought this whole time they were talking about me and now Roxas was upset about it!

"Axel I- well, I…what I mean my part of your present I meant that…I wanted to give you something else…"

"W-what?" I felt my heart beat faster as my mind tried to figure out **what** else he would want to give me as he stepped closer. But then my heart stopped all together as his lips touched mine.

But as soon as that happened he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Axel!" Roxas flushed, grabbed his books and started to stumble and run down the hallway.

5…4…3…2…1…

"Roxas? Roxas, wait!" But even running as fast as I could, when I reached the school doors he was already vanishing down the street and around the corner.

* * *

Whoo I re read that twice and my beta read it so I hope there aren't any mistakes. Because I doubt there are any really major ones. :D

Soo Demyx and Zexion got their spotlight. Hehe I love them so adorable. But you could either take that coversation as a pairing or, you could take it as Zexion getting made at Axel for saying something like that.But seriously, it's wayyy better if its Zemyx. (drool)

So, we got some more people in here. We got Axel's Dad, Axel's Mom, soon Sephy will pop up because everyone loves his cookies... lovely cast of people neh? Yeah I just read a book where the main character's mom takes drugs and stuff so that she doesn't become emotionally 'unstable.' That's why Axel's mom is like that.Not entirely sure why yet,but from teh way I had her and the dad argue it must have something to do with him. A lot happened in this chapter, but that's because if I had decided to cut it into two, it would have been too short I think. Yeah, and also it's better this way I think... mmhmm...

So, what will Axel do? Will he stalk Roxas down and profess his undying love for him? What will happen on Axel's birthday?

All this and more in the next chapter of GD!

Please **review**:D Can't tell you how much all the reviews make me want to hug you all and give you imaginary cookies! (throws cookies in air) They are baked from Sephy so they are extra yummy:)


	7. I Swear that I'm not Kidding

O.M.G. I have, over 100 reviews now. (throws confetti) I absolutely love you all. Whooo I have that many reviews? OMG! I'm so ecstatic! Yes!

Okay, I still have finals to do and everything, but, I never study to begin with so... Yeah.

Warning: Uh, some bad words, angry father, emotional Axel, uh... oh yeah and relatives. lol I'm joking with the last one. xD

Disclaimer: Not mine. It if was, in one of Roxas' flashbacks he and Axel would be making out in the background. Oh yesh ;D

* * *

"So you stood there like an idiot?"

"I am not an idiot." I hissed into the phone at Riku. I glared at a maid that was watching me, sending her scurrying away.

"That's what it sounds like. You let him get the best of you. The least you could have done is go to his house."

"…"

"Please don't tell me you don't know where he lives."

"I am not a stalker!" I stomped my foot on the floor. I threw another shirt onto the floor as I looked for an outfit that my father thought was suitable for my birthday. Like I should care to begin with.

"I'm not saying you need to stalk people to know where they live. I mean, you don't know where the person you like lives? That's pretty sad, Axel." Riku snickered on the other side.

"I don't know why I called you." I huffed and threw a yellow shirt on the pile of "to be burned" clothes.

"Sorry. But after your birthday gathering of annoying relatives is over, I'll come over and talk to you about it. I might even let you know where he lives. Roxas does live with Sora and Cloud."

"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go now, Dad wants to teach me how to make his, and I quote, "super delightfully cake of happiness." Unfortunately, the corny name doesn't match how delicious it is; I'd give my arm for it if my dad didn't willingly make it."

"Hey, bring me a piece. I think after the party I'm going to need some delightful happiness." I heard Riku laugh on the other side, before he said bye and hung up.

Let's see…I have mostly black clothes and my father wants me to wear blue. But I have no blue. The only other color I have is dark red, and some weird green color that matches my eyes. I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it.

"What?" I sighed at the sight of a very ecstatic mother. I know I should be happy for her because my birthday is one of the few days of the year she didn't have to take pills to be happy. But today I just wasn't in the mood to be talking to family members.

"Oh dear, I wanted to know, since the cook is almost done with your cake- oh it's lovely, it's your favorite flavor of ice cream, it's strawberry and its mixed with mint chocolate chip, it's lovely. And I made him go out to go buy blue dye for it since I know how you wanted a blue cake a while ago, but we never got you one, so I wanted to give you a blue one this year and oh I'm rambling." She laughed nervously and I smiled at her. "Anyways dear, what would you like written on your cake? Anything you want is okay, oh and the icing color of it too please."

"Hmm…" I leaned against the door opening. A blue cake… maybe that year was the year I started to like Roxas, and wanted it blue like his eyes. But I don't remember what year that was. Well, if it's going to be blue, might as well have some white, black and blonde in there. Since his hair is blonde and he likes black and white.

I can't believe I'm making the colors of my cake based on Roxas.

"I want the icing on the side of the cake white, on top black, and the writing blonde." I saw something spark in my mom's eyes as she grinned widely. "What?"

"Nothing, dear! What do you want your cake to say?"

"Hmm…" Isn't Happy Birthday just good enough? "Happy Birthday, I guess."

"Okay!" She said happily and skipped off down the hall.

"Axel." I almost jumped as my father appeared where my mom was when I was about to close the door.

"Yes?" I wanted my words to not drip venom, so saying very few words would be helpful when talking to him.

"What are you wearing?"

"Black. I have no other color in my closet."

"We're going to go get you better clothes than that after your birthday." He gestured towards the things I had put on my chair, the clothes that I was deciding between wearing. They were mostly shirts with crude sayings or black baggy pants with chains around them. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll wear what I want. You're hardly around to see them anyways."

"No; if you're living in **my** house, you will wear what I deem is proper. But for today, you may wear that crap since that's all you have." He lowered his voice as if he was talking to himself. "I'll have to talk to your mother about the condition of this household." Then he stalked away, and I carefully flipped him off before going back into my room.

* * *

"He's so grown up!" I braced myself for the onslaught of pinching cheeks, and sloppy kisses from the abundant aunts and great aunts I had. My grandmothers were leading the pack, being the first to pinch my cheeks at the same time and plant disgustingly wet kisses on my cheeks. Getting away was an option that long ago I had figured out wouldn't matter. I would just be attacked by the males of my family that liked to talk about if I looked manly enough or wanted me to go outside and play some baseball or some other sport with them.

"Presents please!" My mother swooped in to collect the colossal amount of presents from the family members. My whole family was either very rich or high up in the middle class so I got many expensive presents or cards that had **a lot** of money in them.

The one problem with my family was that there were no kids my age. The cousins were either too old to want to socialize with me more than saying hello or goodbye, or they were too young and sat around playing with toy cars or dolls. I was stuck in the middle, and was always unofficially put in charge of making sure the younger boys didn't run over the Barbies too much.

My birthday was really an excuse for a family reunion, the only part where anyone said 'Happy Birthday' was when they sang it in disunion.

Eventually, the younger cousins would just fall asleep on the floor, giving me time to do the wonderful activity of staring at the wall. The living rooms were always full of the adults who either refused to release their hold of the remote, or relatives I did not want to be around.

"Axel, dear." I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't even have to turn around to know it was my mom. "If you would like, you can open your presents now. I'm afraid that the other adults have either gotten drunk or are… preoccupied with other things."

"You don't have to try to hide the fact that none of them caring." I answered and she took her hand off my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear. I always tell myself 'this year will be different. This year my little boy will be center of attention for his special day.' But I guess that won't happen again." She sighed.

"It's okay mom." I got up and smiled sadly at her. Nothing ever worked out for her. Her marriage didn't work out the way she probably wanted it to, and I know that she doesn't like her job and would rather stay home. For once something should go her way, even if it was just something small.

"At least you care." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before turning to go unwrap my presents.

"Oh!" She squeaked happily. "Honey, why don't you open mine first. I wasn't exactly sure what you would want, and I know you already have a lot of lighters and I didn't want to get you one that you already had." She scurried over to the corner of presents and picked up two wrapped boxes. She looked like she couldn't carry them so she put them back on the floor and just pushed them over to me.

"I thought these looked rather cool, and even if you don't play with them, at least they'll look nice in your room." Raising an eyebrow, I sat down on the floor to see what she could possibly be talking about. Ripping open one box, I had to pull out all of those Styrofoam things that stick to you before getting to the present.

It was a large chakram, with large spikes on four sides, smaller ones between them, and the handle in the middle. It was red on the inside and the large spikes were attached to circles. I ripped open the other box, to find a matching one.

"I hope you like them." She smiled at me. In fact, I did like them. Standing up, I grabbed them and started to play around with them.

"Hey, this is pretty fun." I grinned at all the possible things I could do with them. I could probably do some really fun things if I figured out how to get my lighters on it and then-

"Put those down, you'll hurt yourself, or someone." I turned around to see my father standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"Oh, he's just having fun. No one else is in the room and it's his birthday." My mom put in and crossed her arms.

"I don't want him playing with those monstrosities on the house. Why did you get him those stupid things anyway? They are hideous." He snorted angrily, making my mom lower her eyes.

"What did you get me then?" I stepped forward.

"What?"

"Don't go insulting mom's present when you probably didn't even get me anything." I narrowed my eyes.

"Dear, its okay, you really shouldn't play with them in the-"

"Don't give me that shit." I turned to her. "You got me something you wanted to get me because you thought I would like them. And I do. Don't feel down because father is being a jackass because he doesn't have the decency to get his own son a present. Got it memorized?"

"You insubordinate little bastard! Don't talk-"

"We want cake! We want cake!" An explosion of chanting came from the other rooms.

"We'll talk about this later. It appears as if the relatives want cake."

"No shit, Sherlock." I hissed as he left the room.

* * *

"Birthday-Happy-Axel-Dear-Birthday…" I sat at the front of the long dinner table as the relatives attempted to sing in union the simple "Happy Birthday" song.

"You-to You!" They finally finished.

"Make a wish Axel!" My mom said giddily as she waited with the camera.

I wish that I'll get a chance to tell Roxas how I feel.

I blew out the candles and everyone clapped, and then went back to ignoring me, talking while they waited for the cake.

As I stuffed my face with the cake, I paid no attention to anyone until some relative that I forget whether he's my mom's or father's, said my name.

"What?"

"Why didn't you invite any of you friends over?" I looked at the younger kid who obviously has had birthday parties where everyone single friend he had ever known would come to.

"They didn't want to be around with all of the relatives. It'd be too crowed." I replied.

"Ohhh…" He said as he shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

"We don't need your friends over anyway." My father had to put in.

"What's so wrong with having my friends over?" I put down my fork and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Well, for starters, there's that faggot best friend of yours-"

"Don't say that…" My mom said quietly.

"What? Faggot? That's what he is. It's disgusting." He snorted.

"Don't say that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't take that tone with me young man."

"Don't call Roxas disgusting. You're the disgusting one." Raising my voice, I noticed some of the relatives closer to us starting to turn their heads and listen to our conversation.

"Don't talk to me like that! You know very well that I am not afraid to hit you." He started to get up from his chair and I shot up from mine.

"I don't care! But don't go saying things like that about Roxas!" I snarled.

"Why? Are you a faggot too?" He laughed, making my mom shift in her chair and stare at the table. Looking at her, I turned back to him with a glare.

"Yeah, I am." I crossed my arms. The room was silent now, and my dad choked disbelievingly on my words. "And…" I stepped closer to him. "And, I like Roxas. Got it memorized? So I don't like when you say things like that about him." I paused as everyone, besides the younger ones, stared at me with gaping mouths.

"What's a faggot, mommy?" The kid that had asked me earlier why I didn't' invite my friends was hushed by his mom as soon as he asked.

"It's not faggot!" I shouted sweeping my arms out. I looked directly at the kid who looked back at me, scared by my outburst.

"You want to know what it is? I'm gay. I like men. Your mom doesn't want you to know that because she thinks that a ten year old like you will be gay if you know about it!" I stomped my foot. "Oh the horrors of it all! You have a gay relative! Surprise, surprise!" I smirked at the expression of everyone.

Then I started to laugh. The stupidity of it all. They suddenly care about me because I'm gay. No, they don't care; they're just interested, like I'm some experiment. They didn't talk to me, or even look at me this whole time, and now that something has happened, they all want to know about it. Oh we have a gay relative? How will this work out? It's like a soap opera to them so now they have to tune in every week with phone calls and visits, to see how my father copes with me and what my life is like. That's how they are; my relatives are never seen unless something interesting is happening. The reason why they all come together for parties? They think it's a family reunion so they can gossip about people they know: each other. They are the disgusting ones. They think I'm wrong- they are wrong in more ways than I am. They are such bogus people.

I turned to my father, still laughing.

"You know what?" He just looked at me.

"I'm not afraid to hit you either." I punched him square in the face, knocking him over as everyone started to talk at once and get up and crowd around him and me.

"Got it memorized?" I snarled at him as he groaned on the floor. Turning I saw my mom's shocked face. She looked at me as I walked by and got up from the table and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

From down the hall I heard her shout my name, but I had already closed the door and locked it. I picked up the phone and dialed Riku's number.

"Hey, sup?" I heard him say on the other line. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

"Hello?" Again nothing would come out of my mouth.

"Axel?" And then, for a reason I still don't understand, I started to cry.

"Oh shit, Axel. I'm coming over."

* * *

Oh! The suspense! Now, there was no other characters besides Riku in this chapter (he wasn't even there in person) because this was to focus on Axel and his family. Why? Because they would have eventually have to know, and at such an event like a birthday seemed like a perfect way to make it happen. So explosive. :D

I very much like the idea of Axel and Riku being best friends like that. Maybe because I secretly want Axel to be Riku's Nobody but oh well. I just think it works out well like that.

Oh yeah, and those cookies from last chapter? You now get cakes because of the 100 review mark! Yay! And since some of you seemed concerned about Sephy making the treats, I must tell you that in my stories Sephy makes delicious desserts like that. Sephy is also Riku's father, so thats why Riku was talking about baking with his dad. Hehe

So now, what will happen with Axel? What will his father say? What about his mom? Will he ever be able to confess his undying love for Roxas? Next time on, GD! (man, I love saying it like it's a t.v. show. So fun!)

Oh and please review! It makes me want to dance! Although, I won't show you my hideous dancing. I'll just give you more chapters. lol


	8. Nighttime is so Pretty

Well here is the next update. This is mainly to hold you off for a few more weeks because I will be going on day trips. I will be online...just not writing stuff. Hehe.

Oh this is also for Katraa hehe because her stories make me squee. (gobbles up the Zemyx like there is no tomorrow) And she is a good friend :

Disclaimer: Soooo do not own.

* * *

Riku and I sat in my room, half heartedly playing Lord of the Rings. I watched as I let Sam die again, 'Game Over' appearing on the screen. Looking at the clock, it was one in the morning and Riku was content with staying here to keep my mind off of things. Restarting the game, Riku glanced over, still worried about me.

When he had first appeared at my house, I could only assume that all the family members were leaving because I heard the cars driving away. My mom must of have opened the door because it didn't take long for him to get up here from when he rang the doorbell. If it had been my dad, I think he would have just slammed the door in his face. I didn't know where my dad was now, and I really didn't want to know either. When Riku had gotten here, I had finished my… 'episode', and greeted him all smirks and grins. Riku had not been fooled though, especially since there was a large pile of burned things in the corner of my room, and refused to leave when I told him at nine that he should be getting home.

So now we sat in silence as the Taking Back Sunday CD clicked on after the Three Days Grace CD was over on my three disc player. Picking Gandalf this time, I ran into everything and made them die in seconds, pleased at the mass destruction I was causing.

"Roxas is home today." Riku said glancing at me again.

"Yeah?" I yawned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"…Sora told me that he and Cloud were going shopping with Leon today."

"Is that so?" What is he trying to tell me?

"Damn it! Are you thicker than Sora? Why don't you meet up with him?" Riku said in a more commanding tone than a questioning one.

"I guess…"

"I guess? Axel, he freakin' kissed you the other day. He likes you. And your going to say "I guess" to going out with him?" Riku crossed his arms in annoyance and I crossed my arms, imitating him.

"Sorry! I just had an episode with my asshole father about being gay and knocked him out. Certainly I feel up to going out with the guy that my father hates and doesn't want me to see. Of course, totally, my mom might get in trouble for letting me leave the damn house after what I did yesterday but who cares?" I snarled angrily at him and threw my hands into the air.

"Chill Axel, I didn't mean it like that." Riku uncrossed his arms and put them up in front of him. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Sorry, Riku. I just, my mom doesn't mind, but my dad is a dickhead. I don't want him to bother my mom if she lets me out of the house, which she will. He is so intimidating to her…"

"I get it, Axel. It's okay. But dude, you could just say that you were going to go out to do some project at my house."

"Namine!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Riku's face screwed up into a puzzle look and I laughed.

"It's perfect! I work with her in Mansex's class. I could say that I'm going over there to work with her." I grinned. Oh yeah, who's smart now?

"So you're on good terms with her now?" Riku asked, knowing of my pervious hatred towards the girl. Nodding, he grinned. "Well, we should call her first and tell her. That way, if they call her up to make sure your there, she'll say yes and that you can't speak right now 'cause…"

"I'm in the bathroom. I had some spoiled milk."

"Good thinking." Riku said and grabbed the phone. I didn't know her number, but when Riku started dialing, I could only assume he knew it. Riku handed me the phone and as soon as it went to my ear I heard her crystal clear voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Namine." I said uncertainly. How was she going to react to me calling her when I was so mean to her?

"Oh! Hello, Axel. What can I do for you?" I could hear the smile from through the line, making me slightly cringe. Who could be that happy all the time?

"Yeah, well, remember our project…?"

"Yeah, I have all your information here. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over. But not like really come over."

"I don't think I understand." She answered back, puzzled.

"Well, I need to go see Roxas, but my dad wouldn't let me go out if he knew I was going to see him. So I need to pretend like I'm going over your house so I can go out and meet up with Roxas." I said, trying to sound as desperate as possible.

"Axel, stop with acting desperate. You don't have to do that to make me let you 'come over.' Of course you can go out to meet him."

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"You mean, I thought you liked him."

"Oh, gosh no! I only like him as a good friend. I think it'd be awesome if you two could get together." She giggled.

"I didn't say I liked him!"

"But that doesn't mean you don't." I growled into the phone, hearing her laugh some more.

"Fine. I'm 'coming' now."

"Okay, bye!" She hung of the phone. I looked over to see a snickering Riku. I flipped him off and went out of my room; looking for a parental figure I could tell that I was going over Namine's house.

"I wonder why she was up so early," Riku said, puzzled as he looked at the clock. I realized it too, that it was way too early for her to be up. I would also find no parents awake at this hour either. I guess we were pretty tired to not think of the time before calling her.

"Maybe it's one of those girl things. Sleepover or something."

"Like this isn't a 'sleepover?'" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not. It is an 'all nighter.'"I smirked.

"Still, I wonder…" Riku put his chin in his hand, thinking. "Do you think… she's doing your project?" I glanced at him, doubtful.

"Why would she do a project on a weekend? Unless…she's hiding something." I leaned on the doorway, now interested in what Namine could be doing. If it was the project, it was due later that week. She didn't have to do it on the weekend. "Whatever. I can't go over her house at this time anyways, so let's find something to do in the meantime." That something to do was, surprisingly, finding my Pokemon game and becoming addicted to burning all the other ones with ember. Oh, the joys of burning things.

Riku wanted to trade a Blastoise for my Charizard. Pssh, what does he take me for?

* * *

"Are you ready?" Riku said from behind me.

"What's there to be ready about? It's Roxas." I rolled my eyes. Riku shrugged and patted me on the back.

"Have fun." I glanced at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you not want me to be here?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Or do you need some help controlling the date?"

"I do not!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well then, I don't need to be here." He shrugged and started down the street. Crap, I did need help. I don't know anything about 'asking people out.' I haven't even seen a romance movie to help me with this. Slapping my hand over my face, I sighed, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard stumbling feet, something falling, and most likely Roxas grabbing it just before it hit the floor and setting it back in its place. The door swung open. "Hello-ohmygod." Roxas said as he noticed it was me. He seemed to silently panic as his eyes started to dart around and think of what he should say or do. His choice of action was to settle for staring at the floor. Now, this wasn't going so well. Smirking, I tilted his chin back up so his eyes had to look into mine.

"Ax-" I cut him off by gently placing my lips on his. I could feel that his eyes were still open, so I slowly pressed my lips harder on his soft ones. I felt his hands start to knot through my hair, pulling me down closer to his face. He moaned and I slid my tongue in to search his mouth as my hands started to slither their way under the back of his shirt.

"Yo, I need to get to Leon's car." Instantly I pulled back to see Cloud staring at me and a now very red Roxas. "Oh no, please continue, you're just…hogging the doorway. Excuse me," Cloud continued as he sidled past me and Roxas, out the door, and practically leapt onto Leon instead of the seat next to him.

"S-sorry Roxas, Uh, um, excuse me…" Sora managed to stutter as he quickly got by us and jumped into the back of the car. I saw Leon pry Cloud off of him long enough to send us an acknowledging wave before driving off.

"Uh…" Roxas directed his eyes to the very plain looking front porch of his house. Then came the awkward silence.

"Let's-" we said at the same time, causing another same silence to come on.

"Let's go somewhere." I grabbed his hand and started down the porch. His other hand that was on the door pulled it closed as he was pulled along side of me.

"Where?" He asked, looking up at me. I smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Never, ever, ever, **ever**, ask Roxas where he wants to go. This was a lesson I learned long ago, but I was so caught up in the moment of him being **mine** today, that I had forgotten this lesson. So we ended up at Toys R Us, in Animal Alley. Oh but this was worth the ride there. Roxas had been a bit more daring than he would normally have as we rode here. He had placed his arms around my waist as normal, but as the ride went on they slowly made their way slightly up my shirt. Not that I minded though, the feel of his hands made me shiver in delight.

I stuck my tongue out at another passer-by that was staring at me as I had my arms around Roxas with my hands a good way up the front of his shirt. But he didn't mind, not at all. He gleefully rummaged the shelves until he found the same animal he had found that day we saw Namine at the mall. Grabbing the black thing with yellow eyes, he showed it to me over his shoulder.

"Isn't he cute?" He asked and I nodded my head in a dazed response. I rested my chin on his shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of his hair. He held the thing, I think the tag said Heartless on it, in his left hand as he 'hmmed' and went back to searching the shelves. Why did he want something that was called Heartless? He had two hearts, mine and his, already, so he definitely wasn't heartless. He picked up a silver one, that wasn't as cute as the other one. I only used that word because Roxas used it.

"He's cool…" He carefully turned him around in every way possible before nodding and keeping it in his right hand. He leaned his head back so it rested against my shoulder and sighed. "I'd like to stay like this, but I want to go buy them now." He said. I frowned, but still pulled away so we could make our way to the cash register. I took the silver one from him and looked at it. It was called a Nobody. Sighing, I took the other one too and put it on the conveyer belt. Roxas was so depressing on the inside. But I guess that's one of the reasons why I-

"Hey what are you doing?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Buying them for you?" I replied questioningly. Did he not want me to buy them for him? Was I not supposed to buy them?

"Oh…thanks." He smiled and turned his gaze to the ground. Smirking I grabbed them off the conveyer belt as we started to walk out. I leaned over and kissed him on the head.

"No problem." I handed them to the scarlet Roxas who hugged them against his chest. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. This wasn't good because it was the ring that Riku set Namine's number to after he programmed it into the phone. Anxiously, I pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Axel?" Namine replied in a distressed voice.

"Namine what is it?"

"Your father-"

"Axel you come here-**now.**"I almost dropped the phone as I heard his shout through the phone.

"I'm sorry Axel! He called before, and I told him that you weren't available to talk because you were in the bathroom. But he kept calling and now he's over here!" Namine started to sound hysterical and I could only imagine what she looked like.

"Calm down, Namine." I took a deep breath and glanced at Roxas, who was happily distracted by playing with the stuffed animals. He is so amazing; the simplest things make him happy. I tore my eyes away from him and looked down the street. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Ahh cliff hanger!

Yes that scene with Axel and Roxas was so not planned. But I couldn't help it anymore. So that's why its so weird. Ah, Cloud is always the perfect person so come and break stuff up. He also does that in HPL, my first story. Cloud is so special hehe.

So **review** por favor andI will soon return with the answer to waht happens to Axel? What does his father do? What will happen to Roxas?

Why **was** Namine up so late?

All these answers and more on the next GD! (that sounds like Dragonball Z. xD)


	9. Start Acceleration

whooo I am back from my trip! So here is the next chapter of GD! (still sounds like Dragonball Z or something, imagine Dragonball GD, lmao okay thats kinda scary noo my story don't go there! xD)

Anyone else see Pirates of the Caribbean 2? Anyone? Wasn't it great? drools Can't wait for the 3rd! xD

okay that was random, now for the disclaimer:

Disclaimer:I own none of them. If I did, you would know. Oh you would definately know :D

Warning: In this chapter we gots, angry father, father who no one likes,father who is mean to Axel, father who is etc. (they are all the same person too xD) and then we got some lovely angsty here and there. This chapter is also mainly about Axel's family (mother, father and him) and then little friends appear at end. Yay!

* * *

I ran inside the house in a futile attempt to get away from my raging father. The limo door slammed shut, and the driver quietly went into the backyard to use the back door. Leaving the front door open, I continued through the front room as maids and butlers went scurrying away.

"-and those wagon wheels are going in the trash! What is wrong with you? Don't you understand-" I continued to try to tune him out, but it didn't work once he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Are you listening to me, boy? You are not leaving this house to do **anything.** You are now going to be **home schooled.** No one is coming over! You are grounded for an undetermined amount of time! Who do you think you are? Thinking you can sneak off like that?" His hands tightened their grip on my shoulders and I looked away from him.

"Don't turn your face from me!" His hand grabbed my face and pushed it back to face him. "And when did you get those marks? What are you part of a gang that you have to get tattoos under your eyes? I should have those removed, pull them off myself. What's wrong with you? A lot of things I can tell you! I said look at me!" I felt the sting across my face as it was hit back towards him.

"I cannot believe you are my son. What a waste of my time; just like your mother."

"Don't say that about mom!" I shouted at him and pushed him away, glaring. "I don't care what the hell you think of me or what you do to me, but don't say anything about mother!" I growled at him.

"What will you do about it boy? You obviously are such a pansy that there isn't even an inch of muscle anywhere on your body. I can crush your arm with my bare hands. Do you still want to try something?" He was right; he could crush my bones in an instant, that's how obsessed he is about weight lifting and training. I was only able to knock him down before because he was so off guard. Not being able to think of anything to say, my mouth stayed slightly gaped as I averted my eyes to the floor. He began to laugh and walked over to me.

"This obviously would not have happened if I had stayed home. Just like anyone in this house, I can't rely on any of you morons. Your mother even encourages this outrageous behavior." He snorted and walked passed me, but not before socking me a good one that made me fall to the floor. He continued up the stairs in a haze of anger and I heard him stomp all the way upstairs to slam his door. Getting up I held my head in my hand. Better go get some ice for my face.

* * *

Lying face down on my bed, I could hear him pulling the phone lines out from the wall that lead to my room. It appears as if there will be no internet or home calls for me. Rolling over to stare at the ceiling, I sighed and closed my eyes. What a disaster.

Of course, I thought I was going to be pounded into a bloody pulp; I was used to that type of thing from him. And I knew there was no way I could stop him; I was not where near strong enough to do anything about it so all I could do was to just take it. But Namine was hysterical. When I had gotten there after a furious outburst from my dad, he went to the car outside. Namine continuously apologized and talked nonsense that I couldn't understand. She seemed pretty upset and afraid that something horrible would happen to me. Too bad I couldn't even call her to tell her that nothing 'bad' had happened to me.

I won't be able to tell Roxas anything either. I have absolutely nothing that I can use to communicate with the outside world. My meek mother had told my father about all the communication devices that I had, afraid that he might hit her. Pulling the pillow out from under my head, I threw it across the room and sighed angrily. He's such an ass, but he's good at being one. He can control everyone around him, which is probably why he's this big shot CEO of some grand company that I don't care what it is. I don't get how my mom ever agreed to marry him, unless it was some arranged marriage or she was too frightened to refuse.

I heard a knock on the door, and instantly looked at the clock. Who would be knocking on my damn door at one in the morning? Growling, I rose from my bed and swung the door open, ready to flip off the maid or butler that had decided to bother me. Instead, I was greeted by my mother who instantly started to sob when she saw me. Surprised I stepped away from the door and let her come inside.

"Throw them away!" A bunch of bottles were shoved at my chest, over spilling her hands and onto my floor. Blinking, I looked at her questioningly. Throw away her pills?

"Take them. I don't care what you do with them, just take them away!" I quickly put out my hands before she dropped them all on the floor.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I tried to sound as comforting as possible since I had never the need to comfort anyone, let alone her in the first place.

"I don't want to be stuck in an illusion of happiness anymore, I want a better life, and I want one that matters." She wiped the tears away from her eyes as they widened with an idea. "Let's run away together! Somewhere he can't find us. Then we can be happy, can't we? Right, Axel? We'll be happy together, and we can have fun all the time…" She trailed off and I put a hand on her shoulder. She was such a small woman, and now as she is crying she looks even smaller.

"Mom, are you okay? Maybe you should have one or two. You're not acting right-"

"I'm acting all right! I'm fine now that I'm not drugged up on those things! You know why I first started taking them? Your father told me that I should go see a shrink because I wasn't 'normal.' He played on the fact that I was so dim-witted and timid to get me to take those! Those pills so that I would always seem so happy. I thought I was happy, oh yes, because I was getting 'help.' I didn't need help, Axel, I tell you I didn't!" She was near shouting now and I was afraid that father might wake up.

"Shh mom! There's a reason for this isn't there? I don't think you would have an outburst like this, even if you were on meds." I asked, knowing there was indeed something more wrong than usual for her to act up like this. This was just…weird.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said sternly and looked at the floor. Rolling my eyes, I felt as if I was dealing with an emotional child.

"Mom, I can't help you if you come in her sobbing and then shut yourself up as soon as I ask what's wrong."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She hissed and started to rub her arm, with a distant look in her eyes.

"Wait…he didn't…did he?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped back, having a tone in her voice that sounded like "I am your mother, listen to what I say." That was a tone I hardly ever heard from her. She sighed and looked back at the floor.

"Hey," I put both my hands on her shoulder now. "Wanna go burn something? I still have my stash of lighters that the asshole didn't find." I put on a smile, but knew it looked horribly fake. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"I guess I could try it. I've always wondered why you find it to be so much fun."

* * *

I wasn't allowed out of the house on Monday. My father told me that I wasn't going to school today, and I couldn't figure out why until it hit me. Today was the first game of the Blitzball finals. Roxas would be in it, and he didn't want me having any contact with him, not at school, not outside. Would he do the same thing tomorrow?

But I wasn't going to let that stop me. I **was** going to see Roxas today, no matter what. So an hour before the finals were scheduled, I tried every escape plan I could think of. But everything was locked up tight, and the butlers and maids were told to not let outside the grounds. They even escorted me to the bathroom once or twice. Going out the window didn't even work.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands after the last attempt to get out. I had gotten stuck in the air vents. A knock on the door and some mumbling from a grumpy butler told me it was time for dinner.

It was two hours since the game had started. I didn't know what to do, since I had told Roxas that I would be at every single one of his games. Roxas would take my word for it, and if I didn't show today, everything would go downhill. The fact that I promised and the fact that Roxas would go into 'spazz' mode as I called it, was not a pleasant thought. He would be so determined to wait it out and see if I would come, even after Sora, Cloud, Riku, and even Leon would try to persuade him home. And he'd wait and wait, until he finally would realize I wasn't coming. Then he'd be all alone, and Roxas plus being alone equaled panic.

When I got downstairs, I saw my mother and father sitting opposite each other; my father eating like the pig he was, and my mom sitting quietly as she waited for me. She looked a bit weary, and slightly out of it; either because we had stayed up the whole night because she was having so much fun lighting the paper on fire or because she hadn't taken any pills. She told me earlier this morning she had thrown them in the garbage.

We ate in silence, until my father got up to throw out the scarce leftovers on his third plate. He got to the garbage, opened it and turned around violently.

"What are all these bottles doing in here?" My mother froze in her seat and I did too. Apparently, she had not thought about where to throw them out and had put them in the most used garbage pail in the whole house. "Did you not hear what I said? I said what are all these bottles doing in here?" He repeated himself as he started towards the table.

"I threw them out." She answered shakily. I watched my father as he got right to the table and narrowed my eyes.

"What? Don't you know how much those cost? You need those!" The rage building in his voice, he threw his hands into the air.

"No, I don't need them." She tried to even her voice out but she refused to look directly at him, and instead at the plate.

"You listen here missy! I'm telling you, you need those. You're just not normal if you don't have them. You're as cracked up as a loon without those, and you're going to throw them out? Are you that stupid?"

"Don't call-!" I shut my mouth when mom put her hand up to silence me. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I do not need those, dear. I suggest that you believe me, because you aren't even home half the time to know what I'm like. So you either stop bothering me about taking them, or **you** start taking them." She stared right at him, catching him a bit off guard and he averted his eyes for a second.

She seemed quite amazed at herself too, as she nodded her head as if she was agreeing with herself. I on the other hand, was quite amused at this sudden display that my mom was giving. I watched as my father straightened himself, getting ready to shoot something back at her but she put her hand up in front of his face.

"I don't want to hear it. Now if you want to start something, I suggest you don't. Because…because…" She trailed off. "Because I- I'll…"

"You'll do what?" He started to laugh and he swatted her hand away. My mother looked at the floor. But then she took a deep breath looked back up, and slapped him across the face. I couldn't help but feel as if I was part of a strange T.V. show, no matter how serious this was at the moment. My mouth just hung slightly open and he looked shocked at her, she looked equally shocked at herself too.

"…tha-that's what I would do!" She stuttered but straightened herself out. "Now if you don't mind me asking, until you can be a bit of a…a gentlemen then I want you out of this house." I could hear the confetti falling in my head and if there really were little people in my head, they would have been partying. I could see he was trying to think of something to say, until we all finally noticed that we had an audience of maids and butlers who were silently watching with smiles on their faces. When he looked at them they averted there eyes and started to act like they were cleaning; some even started to whistle. Angrily, he knocked over his chair and stomped out of the room, most likely to go outside.

"Oh that felt great!" My mother said giddily and started to clap. I raised an eyebrow at her as she turned to me. "I feel the power!" She yelled and started to dance around, effectively getting some of the maids to dance with her.

"Axel, dear!" She stopped dancing to address me, even as I stood there still a bit surprised at what had just happened. "I have decided that, I won't let him control me anymore. This is my house just as much it's his, and if he wants to be here, he has to obey my rules too. Or…or…" She stopped, thinking of what could happen.

"He'll get a time out?"

"Close enough! Now, if I knew any better, you have a game to go to? And one of the player's names is Roxas? Hmm?" She grinned.

"Oh shit, but it might be over already and-"

"Well, you'll never know unless you go and see, now will you?" She dangled my motorcycle keys in front of me. She dropped them into my hand and I grabbed them, racing to go outside.

"Oh yeah, thanks mom." I smiled and she started to dance around again.

"Oh shush! Hurry up or you'll be very late!"

* * *

I don't even think going over the speed limit helped at all. I got pulled over, and as he was talking to me about the dangers of speeding, his radio started to scream about an armed robbery. He looked quite tired already, and just waved me away.

When I got there, the stadium lights weren't even on. I flipped open my phone and dialed Riku's number.

"Yeah?" He answered, sounding very tired.

"Riku, when did you guys leave?"

"Leave? Leave what?" He asked.

"The game, Riku, the blitzball game!" I answered angrily, what was wrong with him?

"I didn't go Ax, I got the freakin' flu. I wasn't at school all day. In fact you just woke me up. Didn't you go to the game?"

"No," I answered even more annoyed at what was happening. "My father went on a rampage yesterday when he found out I wasn't at Namine's." I heard a slight groan from Riku. "He wouldn't let me out of the house today; he didn't want me around him. My mom just slapped some sense into him, so I don't know where he went. I only just got here, hoping someone would still be here."

"Wow Axel, that's some hell of a day. Sora was by earlier, but that was before the game. He was here with Roxas too, but Roxas just stayed outside and looked sulky. I guess I know why now. Hold on, let me call Sora." I heard him dial in the number and then the sound of a phone picking up.

"Hello?" Sora sounded a bit frantic, but tried to cover it over.

"Sora? Where's Roxas?" I butted in before Riku had time to say anything.

"Oh it's **you.**" Sora's voice was angry, and I was caught off guard. "You know what happened? Roxas has gone missing. I don't know where the hell he went because he was so upset that **you** didn't come to school today. He thought he had done something because you left him so suddenly yesterday. And then he told me 'well he should come later because he said he would be at all my games.' But guess who never showed, Axel?" Sora snapped at me.

"Sora, chill!" Riku interjected, trying to stop the brunette from chewing off my head. "Some things happened and Axel wasn't able to go. Family problems, you understand right? You have family problems with your parents too, Sora. Don't forget all those times we couldn't hang out because you were going to go to your mother's. So give Axel a break, okay?" Sora stayed silent on the other side, except for some muttering I couldn't understand.

"So you don't know where he is?" I asked softly.

"No, no one does." He tried to keep his voice even. "You know, today sucked pretty badly for him. Namine is going to move-"

"Namine's moving?" Both Riku and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, she told us all today. She brought in your project today Axel. She finished it over the weekend so she could get it in before the due date." So that's what she was doing up so late… "Namine has been a close friend of his for a long time, so he wasn't too happy about that. But that was first period, and he wanted someone to talk to. You, Axel, he only wanted to talk to **you**. He thought you were just late, but you didn't show the whole day. Not even at the game. I don't blame him for disappearing when the one person he **knew **wouldn't leave him **did **leave him."

"But it wasn't my fault!" I snapped back.

"He doesn't know that, does he?" I opened my mouth and then shut it again. Sora sighed from the other side. "It's getting late. Cloud says that it would be easier to find him in the morning when it's bright outside. Although it's supposed to start-" Sora paused. "Well it is raining now." It was raining. I felt the cold drops start to fall on my head as I stood silently with the phone to my ear.

"Good night Axel. Goodnight Riku." I couldn't help but notice the malice he put in my name and the gleeful way he said Riku's.

"Good night Sora." I stayed silent, and Sora hung up the phone. "Axel, you all right?"

"Of course I am," I snarled into the phone.

"Hey, tomorrow he's bound to show up for school. He has to play in the finals right?" I nodded, knowing the Riku knew I was nodding even if he couldn't see it. "Okay, well, night Axel. Get home safely."

"'K." Riku hung up the phone, and all I heard was the dull buzz from the phone. Stuffing it back into my pocket, I walked back to my motorcycle through puddles and the now pouring rain. The weather matched my mood, which was great because it was at the wrong time. Couldn't it match my mood when I was happy? I started up my motorcycle and sighed. Things were suddenly not looking too good.

* * *

Okay first things first:

This chapter was mainly about Axel and family why? If you didn't already figure it out, there is no possible way the father could just go away. I mean, he's not like a criminal or anything, so the police can't take him, and I'm not just going to throw him into a plot hole. I love my evil little creation of meaness. I had him be extra mean in this chapter because otherwise, the mom wouldn't have eventually gotten 'fed up' with it/ broken down/ whatever else you would like to call it. Everyone's got their limits, and so that's what happened. I bet a lot of you wanted to see Axel pummel him into the ground, but do you really think he could do that? Maybe, but I find it more dramatic that Axel can't do to much because his father is more powerful than him

And Namine's reason for staying up late has been revealed! See? Everything ties in.claps I am getting good at this lolNamine has to move, because i want her to and because, it fit the story? I mean it makes it bad if your friend is going to move, and then your new 'boyfriend' just ups and leaves you the whole day when you need to talk to him becaue your so upset. mmhmm...

well that's it for this chapter, you can expect lots of action in the next chapter. And I mean action both ways ;D hehe And the story is obviously winding down to the end, so... yeah. Don't hurt me? >.>;;;;

So **review please!** And now for my lovely line: Where is Roxas? Will Axel find him?What will they do about Namine? (Does anyone really care about her? lol I do x) )Will there be some action for everyone to love? Find out next time, on GD!


	10. Back Up Plan to Find You

O.M.G. It is the end. Serious. It is the last chapter. :puts up shield in feeble attempt to save myself: I worked soooo hard on this because I didn't want to disapoint and I am horrible at ending. Relly, you should see my essays in school. THey are awesome and then the teacher is like "oh you would have gotten a hundred but your ending.." and then I'm like 'no!" T.T Anyway, This ending is not like the essays though! It is awesomely awesome! And just so that you don't attack for for like.. a lemon or something let me tell you, AXENATOR has no experience whatsoever in the field of boyfriends. Yes, sadly (or not really), I have never had a boyfriend. Unless you count Kadaj who I keep in my closet. I'm not lying, he is in my closet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be a yaoi version, and a rated M version. and the M version would have so much fun stuff. :evil grin: but since there isn't one, you get the idea.

Warning: I had to put in the part about Hide and Seek. It is, perhaps, one of the best games in the whole freakin world. Seriously, I love it. xD Other than that, have fun!

* * *

I fidgeted in front of the school and Riku took a glance at me. Sora was standing next to him and after explaining to the over protective older brother Cloud that I had done nothing to harm Roxas; he went on his merry way of making out with Leon behind the school. I leaned off of the front door, paced around, and then went back to leaning on the door. 

"Relax, Axel. I'm sure he'll be coming." Riku tried to reassure me as he hid from the pouring rain. It was coming down heavy now, and in front of the school driveway there was flooding. Of course, school was not closed because that's just how it always is. People could be drowning or freezing on their way to school but nope, it wouldn't be closed. Even if a meteor was headed for Earth to kill us all, they would still have school where I live. The bastards.

Looking up, I got excited when I saw some blonde hair approach me until I realize it was Namine. Sighing, I said a weak hello.

"What's wrong?" Namine closed her white umbrella and gestured that maybe it was time to go inside. We went inside and Riku and Sora went to their first class as I followed her to her locker.

"Roxas isn't at school today…" I ran a gloved hand through my hair and sighed. Namine made a slightly annoyed face at me.

"Well of course he isn't. Not after what happened yesterday. Axel, he was very upset."

"I know he was, but it wasn't my fault. Honest it wasn't, Namine." I pleaded with her. She glanced up at me from her locker on the floor and then looked back in to grab the health book.

"I think I can believe you." She said finally and closed her locker, getting up. "But I can't help you. I don't know where he went either. He told me he was coming today-"

"So you've seen him?"

"I saw him yesterday, of course. After the game he came over to my house, looking very upset. I thought it was at first because I hadn't come, I was busy packing. But then he told me that you never showed up. I must say, I was angry at you Axel. You know how Roxas is, and I was rather annoyed that I left him to you when all you did was break his heart." She slightly frowned.

"Wait…so you did like him?" I asked, unsure.

"I didn't think you were that…thick, Axel. I did like him, but he had gushed about you all the time when he came over, I knew that he only saw me as I friend." She sighed and I noticed that we were now entering the room and heading towards our double desk. "But, I did see him yesterday. He left late yesterday saying he wanted to be alone, surprisingly. But he did say he was going to come to school…" She trailed off as Mansex wandered into the room, holding posters that had only God knows what kind of pictures on them.

I didn't pay attention to him during the class, and as soon as lunch had come around, I made up my mind. Sneaking out of the cafeteria, I started down the hall to get to my locker where Mansex had told me where rain coats belonged. Quickly but quietly I unlocked it, grabbed my coat, and closed it.

"May I ask where you think you are going?" Turning around, I saw Zexion standing behind me with Demyx dancing around with his iPod on. The things you see your teachers doing while you are out of class.

"Going out for lunch?" I smiled widely and Zexion's frown only increased.

"You skipped out on detention yesterday-"

"It wasn't my fault!" I interrupted, catching him by surprise. He took a second to regain his composure and then continued.

"I require a note if it was family business."

"I'll give you your note tomorrow, but right now I'm hungry."

"You do know we don't let students out to lunch on days when it is raining like this." He motioned his hand towards the nearby window that showed it was still raining heavily. I opened my mouth, but finding nothing to say to that, I shut it.

"Detention is now today, and an hour longer, Axel. Have a nice day."

"Professor, please!" He stopped in the middle of his turn. Professor Demyx bumped into him in the middle of his dance, and ignoring the slight glare from Zexion, he continued down the hall. Sighing, he turned back around.

"What is it?"

"Roxas hasn't come back to school. No one knows where he is."

"And?" I looked at Zexion's bland expression with confusion. Wasn't he the one who told me to go after Roxas and now he's blocking my way? "If you had said that you were going to go out looking for him, then that's something else. But from what I've heard, you haven't said anything along those-"

'That's what I mean Professor!" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say so?" A twitch of a smirk appeared on his face. He is so-

Now is not the time for me to be thinking about how much Zexion is an ass.

"You can go." He shoo-ed me away. "Just don't tell anyone else I let you do it. I had nothing to do with this." He started to push me towards the door. "I think Demyx is rubbing off on me…" He mumbled under his breath but after I sent him a grin he looked away.

"Quickly before you get weekend detention too." He crossed his arms and started back down the hall and was instantly jumped by Demyx who was 'hiding' behind the lockers. I have a feeling Professor Zexion knew he was there.

Running outside, I knew that putting my hood on would make no difference now. Even with all the hair gel I used, my hair drooped down as the rain fell full force on top of my head. I still put my hood up, pulled up on my boots to make sure they were on tight, and started my run across town looking for the little blonde.

Things didn't start off anywhere near good. Anyone that was crazy enough to be outside at the moment said they hadn't seen Roxas or didn't know who he was. I didn't really find that surprising; he liked to keep to himself. Stopping in front of the café, I walked inside to check the time. My stomach happened to growl at that exact time, and the hostess took it upon herself to push poor hungry me into a booth. After fussing over how wet I was, she hurried away back to her place. Pulling off my hood, I banged my head on the table. Looking back up, I saw the confused waitress staring at me. Gaping, she hurried to ask me what I would like to drink.

"Just give me a can of soda and some chips." I answered, annoyed that I was hungry at a time like this. She hurried off and I looked at the clock. I started at around 12:15 taking into account the run in with the Professors… It had been almost 3 hours since I started. Groaning, I opened up the bag of chips she had just returned with. Why did he have to be so good at hiding? Now I wish we hadn't played hide and seek all those times as kids. He always found the best hiding spots…

Blinking, I stared at my soda can. Best hiding spots… Roxas would hide in that stupid tiny park every time all of us would play. No one went in there because it was dirty and it was a rumored that an ax murderer was in there, but Roxas did and everyone always made me go get him. Getting up, I threw a few dollars on the table, grabbed my can of soda, and walked back outside in the rain. I wondered if it was still even there; we haven't been to the other side of town in a long time. Not since our parents banned us from playing Hide and Seek because Sora didn't know he had chosen to hide in a freezer.

Finding it hard to read the street signs through the rain, I eventually made my way to where I remembered the park being. Stopping, I found the gates covered up in vines and moss and other plant like things. A man was sleeping under the arch to hide from the rain and I silently went pass him. Of course I decided to not take the paved roads in my frantic searching for Roxas and got lost.

Sighing I looked around, not finding any paved roads but a bunch of dirty roads.

"Why me?" I huffed and slid down to kneel on the ground. Couldn't I have been smart for once and just waited at school? He obviously would have come back for his blitzball game. Right? No, I had to go and be the valiant knight in a rain coat and find him. Instead, I had gotten lost. This isn't going so well. Roxas will get even more upset when he finds me not at his game again, all because I'm lost in some park that is more like a forest.

I heard some shuffling feet and I turned around. Seeing no one I went back to thinking of how I was going to get out of this mess. Again, I heard footsteps, and once again I didn't see anyone. Is there really an ax murderer in these woods? Oh my God, I'm going to be chopped into tiny pieces. I'll never get to tell everyone that there was a crazy man in the park! Everyone else will be in danger! Getting up I turned around in circles frantically.

Relax Axel, all the stress is making you crazier. There is no Ax-

"Hello."

"Shit! Don't chop me up!" I yelled and spun on my heel. Instead of a big bulky guy standing with an ax, I saw a messy mop of wet blond hair sticking out from under a rain coat similar to mine.

"I told you a long time ago," A gloved hand reached up and took of the hood to reveal Roxas' sad face. "There is no murderer in the park."

"Roxas!" I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Roxas do you know how upset everyone is? Everyone is wondering where you are, they miss you!"

"That's nice to know," he said in a dark under tone as he started walking away from me.

"Where are you going? You have a blitzball game to go to!"

"I'm not going." He replied as I followed him through the park.

"Why not? Roxas please come back. We miss you." Roxas found a paved road and was headed towards a bench. "Roxas, come on man." Sitting down, he glanced at me and then lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Why were you looking for me? They sent you didn't they?"

"Roxas I- oh," I slapped my hand over my face. I came here to apologize and I hadn't down that yet! "Roxas, listen, yesterday wasn't my fault. I got held up at home. Family problems, you know." Roxas still wouldn't look at me. "Roxas, it was my father, what do you think I could have done? I tried to get out, I did, but I couldn't. My mom straightened him out at dinner but by the time I got to the stadium the game was over. You weren't there."

"You told me you would be there…"

"I couldn't be there Roxas! I'm sorry, I know how you are. Please listen to me, I tried everything to get there, I wanted to be there Roxas. I wanted to watch the game. I wanted to watch **you,** Roxas." I ran a hand through my hair trying to think of something else to say, but Roxas remained quiet.

"So…why are you out here in the park while it's pouring anyway?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time.

"I wanted to see, if it could really happen."

"What happen?"

"If you would really come looking for me."

"Of course I would, Roxas. I would do anything… I mean I really…I uh…" I stumbled trying to think of something to say again. "Ah shit, I don't know how to say this. But, I really am sorry; I missed you. I don't know what I'm saying right now, ummm…" Roxas stood up from the bench and took a step towards me.

"I uh… please forgive me?" I sputtered out. There, let's try that approach.

"Why should I?" He looked down at the ground. Dropping my mouth open, I shut it again.

"Why?" I blinked. "Why? That's what you say? Why the hell would I be asking for you to forgive my ass even if it wasn't my fault? I care if you're mad at me because…I want you to forgive me because… because…" Roxas looked back up at me, my green eyes meeting his perfect blue ones.

"Because what?" Roxas asked innocently, like he wasn't trying to tempt me. Of course it worked because I couldn't take it anymore. Leaning down, I took Roxas' face with my hands and pressed my lips against his. Roxas must have known I would have done it because he instantly pushed up against mine. I felt his gloved hands knot into my hair and I pulled his face closer. Brushing my tongue against his bottom lip, Roxas let out a small gasp, giving me the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. Roxas tasted so good… and then he was gone. Reopening my eyes, I saw a smirking Roxas.

"That's all you get for today," he said smirking.

"What?"

"Well, even if it wasn't your fault, you still broke a promise. So you get the 'shortened version'."

"And when do I get the 'longer version?'" I asked with a grin, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hmmm…I don't know." He replied. "Besides," His voice was slowly returning to the less excited way it always is. "I have a blitzball game to play."

* * *

"And if anyone in your new town gives you trouble, call me. I'll set their hair on fire. **All** of their hair." I grinned at Namine who had just put her last suitcase of things into the moving van. 

"I'll be sure to do that." She smiled and looked at the blonde I had my arms wrapped around. "And Roxas, if Axel doesn't buy you a stuffed animal you like, call me. I'll help you figure out a way to make him suffer." She laughed and Roxas smiled back.

"A farewell cake!" Riku's father bounced into view with a gigantic cake decorated with white and pink frosting. "Her name shall be Sharlene, and she shall be yours." He handed it to Namine who, by this time was used to Sephiroth's baking obsession, took it with a smile knowing it would taste good. "Eat it counter clock wise from the first cut and she shall taste marvelous!" He clapped his hands together.

"Oh be careful dear, have a nice time. Come back for visits! I'd love to spend some more time getting to know you." My mother smiled and gave Namine a hug along with Riku's mom who seemed to be cutting off Namine's circulation. Riku coughed loudly, making Nina let go of her.

"Have fun, Namine!" Sora broke free from Riku's hold to give Namine a hug.

"Keep us all updated on what's going on." Riku added. Namine nodded and turned back to Roxas.

"I'll come back every summer okay? And I'll write. I promise." Roxas nodded.

"I'll miss you," I released him and he gave her a long hug.

"Okay, that's enough tears for now. You'll see her soon." Namine's father walked by as he loaded the last of the furniture into the moving van. Roxas let go of Namine and retreated back to me. Namine got into the back seat of her dad's old convertible and waved.

"Bye guys!" She smiled and off she went while everyone was waving back to her. We soon all dispersed, and Roxas and I decided to go to the arcade.

* * *

"I still want that stuffed animal." Roxas grinned up at me from here I had pinned him down on my bed. 

"Well, we can't get everyone thing we want can we?" I smirked as Roxas glanced back at the commercial that was for the limited time offer of the stuffed animals he collected. He had collected quite a lot lately, making my piggy bank run dry.

"Well, you might not be able to, but I can." He smiled innocently. Smirking I brought my lips fiercely down on his, sliding my tongue into his mouth in an instant. He moaned softly and started to tangle his tongue with mine. But then he pulled away sharply and I soon found him on top of me.

"I want to be on top." He pouted.

"Sorry, but you are obviously uke material." Roxas frowned at first but then grinned evilly.

"Well, I say I can be on top this time because I can do this." Roxas placed his hands on my chest and I felt a strong sensation from a sensitive area as Roxas swiveled his hips against mine. I shut my eyes, trying to bite back a moan but failed. Opening my eyes back to a smirking Roxas, I flipped him back over, crashing my hips onto his.

"Well I can make you do a lot more things than that." I leaned my head down to his face.

"Really now? I don't believe you. I think I need a demonstration." Roxas said, lacing his voice with innocence.

"I'll be happy to give you one." I grinned, crashing my lips against his again.

* * *

Yay special apperance from Sephy! Yay some more Zemyx! Yay for Hide and Seek! Huzzah! 

Okay well at first I started to write all the names of everyone who reviewed. After an hour I was like "I think they will soon eat me if I don't post this soon." And I also felt like I was writing the Pokerap.(Anyone remember that? lol) So instead I'll just thank you all soo much! Even you silent readers, I love you all so much. It means a whole lot to me that you read my story(stories) and enjoy them so much!I'll be all upset about something and then I come online and my mailbox is fun of reviews. I get so excited and I love you all to death. I thank you all and I throw confetti for you!

You all also get some plushies:Throws Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, Leon, and Cloud plushies in the air: huzzah! Oh and I jsut I'll throw in some Namine ones just in case.

And Sephy has baked cookies too:D

Hmm... I don't know if I should work some more on my Zemyx story about how Zexy works in Bath and Body Works (yes he does hehe) or the cross country trip... I think I want to write some Zemyx right now. 'Cause I so do not secretly plan to build a shrine to it. No... heheh xD

So tell me what you thought of the last chapter and such by **reviewing**! yay! Reviews make everyone happy! Much love and until next time-

**Axenator out.**


End file.
